


Recién  te conocí, y  esto es algo loco

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pon Farr, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: —Y llámame Jim, estamos casados ahora, “esposito”— dijo él con su sonrisa ganadora.Spock cerró sus ojos. — Me arrepentiré de esto, ¿verdad? ——Ese es el espíritu. —





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Met You and This is Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029) by [luck_and_miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles). 



> NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR:  
> Este es mi primer fan fiction así que los comentarios y críticas son apreciados. Y esto es solo algo desvergonzado sobre un falso matrimonio insignificante así que espero que les guste!
> 
> NOTA DE CHICACLAMP:  
> Nueva historia!!!Gracias a su autor por dejarme traducirlo. Thank you very very very very much to luck_and_miracles  
> Si desean leer la historia original:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029

_Spock,_

_Como todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta de ti en las pasadas cuatro correspondencias, no obstante estoy al tanto de tus respuestas con tu madre; esta es mi última carta informándote de tu inminente visita a Vulcano mañana. Tu transbordador esta pagado y tu madre, tu pretendida T’Pring, y yo estaremos en el hangar para tu llegada a las 1900._

_Tengo la sensación de que estas disgustado conmigo, mi hijo. Tu tiempo está casi sobre ti y es imperativo que tú tengas a una compañera de vínculo antes de que sea muy tarde. Es por tu propio bienestar, mi hijo._

_-Sarek_

Spock dejó salir un suspiro poco-vulcano ante la última carta de su padre. Los últimos meses su padre había expresado interés en muy pocas cosas a parte de su futura vinculación con T’Pring, conversación en la que Spock no quería tomar parte alguna.

Con su cumpleaños número treinta a tan solo un mes, sabía que su _pon farr_ estaba sólo a un mes o más lejos si era afortunado. Y vivir en la Tierra sin un compañero de vínculo y con su tiempo acechándolo, su lógica mitad Vulcana entendía la urgencia de su padre.

Era su mitad humana que temía casarse con T’Pring.

Hizo su vida en la Tierra y aunque los vulcanos no tenían amigos, él no podía negar que había formado un lazo con unos pocos conocidos. No tenía deseos de tener una esposa en Vulcano, compartir su mente con una mujer quien él sabía que encontraba su lado humano faltante e inadecuado.

Pero, como su padre dijo, esto era por su propio bien.

Mientras Spock trataba de calmar sus reverberantes emociones, su comunicador lo alertó de un mensaje de Nyota. Faltaba solo una hora para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Gaila y ella le recordó de su trabajo de recogerla torta.

Así que Spock hizo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre T’Pring, vincularse, y su padre fuera de su mente e ilógicamente espero que la torta fuera de chocolate.

Después de treinta minutos de espera en la repostería y una carrera de taxi, Spock llegó al apartamento de Nyota. La visitaba lo suficiente  que Nyota le dio su código de acceso con el permiso de dejarlo entrar en cualquier momento. Aun así, nunca lo hizo, haciendo a un lado una emergencia que involucraba traerle tampones y helado rojo aterciopelado.

Él toco el timbre. Nyota abrió la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa y lo guió hacia adentro. Su cabello estaba, asombrosamente, abajo en lugar de su usual cola de caballo y su vestido rojo se balanceaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Spock se preguntaba, no por primera vez, por qué su previa relación alguna vez termino. Él encontró que ella era una de las mujeres más inteligentes, además de su madre, que alguna vez conoció. También la encontraba atractiva y su compañía nunca fue molesta o no deseada. Con ella, siempre estaba satisfecho.

Esa, dijo ella, era la razón de que terminara su relación. Ella quería amor, merecía amor, no satisfacción. Cuando él le dijo que los vulcanos no podían amar, ella lo miró con sus tristes ojos cafés y terminó su relación romántica. Siguieron manteniendo una relación similar a una amistad(los vulcanos no tenían amigos) y eso le sentaba bien a Spock.

Pero con su pon farr no muy lejos, no pudo evitar desear que Nyota le hiciera el honor de convertirse en su esposa y lo salvara de vincularse con alguien que consideraba una extraña.

Sus delgadas manos tomaron la caja de su agarre  y la ubicó en el mostrador, acomodando veintisiete velas encima la torta.

—Estoy feliz de que pudieras venir, Spock. Sé que estás haciendo mucho tiempo extra en el trabajo ya que te irás pronto, pero  el que tu estés aquí es la única sorpresa que Gaila tendrá. —

—Si el concepto de” fiesta sorpresa” es que el destinatario experimente un estado de shock, sin embargo la señorita Gayla ya tiene conocimiento de la fiesta en cuestión, entonces ¿por qué esta no es simplemente llamada “fiesta”?

Nyota movió su cabeza con una exasperación fingida. –Porque se supone que sea una sorpresa pero ya conoces a Gaila, ningún secreto está a salvo de ella. —

El asintió reconociéndolo. El cuarto estaba tranquilo con la mayoría de los invitados todavía no presentes. Mientras planeaba retirarse temprano, y sabiendo de  la disposición a ser sociable de Nyota, pensó que sería un momento oportuno para pedirle que sea su esposa.

—Nyota, si tuvieras un momento, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. —

La expresión de Nyota mostraba preocupación. — Si Spock, ¿qué sucede?—

Antes de que Spock pudiera decir una palabra, un hombre pelirrojo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nyota por detrás. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de salvarla de su atacante, la cara de Nyota se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y rió.

— ¡Monty! ¿Cuándo llegaste?—

—Justo ahora nena. Te ví parada ahí y no pude resistirme. — Scotty le beso el cuello y Uhura se derritió en su abrazó. Spock nunca la había visto tan tranquila, la última vez siendo cuando empezaron su relación. Él sabía en ese momento que pedirle ser su pareja ya no era una opción.

—Spock, este es Montgomery Scott pero todos le dicen Scotty. Monty, este es mi buen amigo Spock. — Scotty se soltó de la cintura de Nyota y acomodó su mano en el saludo vulcano.

—Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Spock. Nyota me ha dicho mucho sobre usted—

— No puedo decir lo mismo Sr. Scott. —

Scotty bajo su mano incómodamente y Nyota miró a Spock con un poco de irritación. – Monty, ¿Por qué no pones un poco de música? Estaré ahí en un momento.—

Scotty le dio un beso corto en su mejilla antes de irse a la cocina. Nyota fijó la mirada en Spock con verdadera irritación y puso sus manos en sus caderas. – Eso no fue muy amable Spock, Scotty solo estaba diciendo hola. Él sabe que tú eres mi amigo y estaba muy nervioso por conocerte esta noche. —

—Afirmas que somos amigos y aun así nunca había escuchado del Sr. Scott a pesar de su aparente cercanía. —

—Bueno, —Nyota se ruborizó, — No estamos conociendo pero lo estamos llevando lento por el momento. No quería arruinarlo diciéndolo a todos antes de que estuviéramos listos. —

— ¿Y están listos ahora?—

—Lo estamos. Ya ha pasado casi un mes y se siente bien. Lamento no haberte dicho sobre él más antes pero realmente quiero que esto funcione. —

Spock nunca se había adaptado a leer las emociones humanas pero incluso podía reconocer la ilusión en la cara de Nyota. Si ella era feliz con el Sr. Scott entonces Spock estaba satisfecho. Tal vez el Sr. Scott podrá darle todo lo Spock no.

—Ninguna disculpa es necesaria donde ninguna ofensa se hizo. Es tu vida y si el Sr. Scott te hace feliz entonces eso es lo que importa. —

Nyota sonrió. –Gracias, Spock. Lo que dices significa mucho para mí. Tu opinión siempre lo hace. Ahora, ¿qué querías decirme antes?—

—No es de importancia ahora. — Ella lo miró como si supiera que estaba mintiendo pero lo paso por alto.

Después de su conversación con Nyota, Spock se mantuvo consigo mismo por el resto de la fiesta, solo interactuó con Gaila por un momento después de que llegara a su fiesta “sorpresa” .No pudo evitar estar decepcionado de que su última oportunidad de vincularse con T’Pring se le estaba escurriendo de sus dedos. Por una vez, no pudo evitar el desear ser completamente humano para salvarse de su biología vulcana.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y no notó al humano en frente de él hasta que hubo una mano moviéndose a centímetros de su cara.

—Hola…¿hay alguien en casa?— Los ojos de Spock se abrieron y agarró la muñeca del hombre, cuidando el tomar la manga de su chaqueta para evitar el contacto con su piel.

—Esta no es mi casa pero esa era tu mano en mi cara. —

—Bueno, te pedí que te movieras un millón de veces y no estabas escuchándome. Y estas bloqueando los camarones en tocino así que…— El hombre hizo un movimiento para espantarlo con sus manos, muy cerca de la cara de Spock otra vez, y Spock nunca se sintió más irritado.

—Por favor aléjese de mí, señor. —

—Cuando te alejes de toda la comida, señor. —

Spock lo miró con una intensidad que usaba para sus internos incompetentes pero el otro hombre no retrocedió y le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa. Sus deslumbrantes ojos azules eran como hierro, calando la mirada de Spock.

—Parece que Jim y Spock finalmente se conocieron. — La voz de Gaila resonó a través del área de la cocina, terminando el contacto visual entre Jim y Spock. Ambos  alejaron la mirada y luego miraron a Gaila que estaba apoyada contra el mueble de cocina con un gesto en su cara. – Sabia que ustedes dos iban o a odiarse mutuamente o a ser mejores amigos. ¡Adivino que fue lo primero!—

—Gaila, —Jim sonrió ampliamente, — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ella lo miró exasperadamente, —Solo tú podrías aparecerte en una fiesta sorpresa tarde y dirigirte directamente al buffet  Jimmy. —

La mirada de Jim se endureció y miró a Spock, — Bueno, lo haría si el picudo de aquí no la estuviera bloqueando. —

— ¿Picudo?— preguntó Spock, — ¿Es ese un término despectivo ─? —

—Bien, lo siento, lo haría si el _zombie vulcano_  de aquí no la estuviera bloqueando. —

—No existe tal cosa como los zombies, vulcanos o de otro tipo—

—Escúchame tú— —

—Ok, Ok, basta los dos. Ordenes de la cumpleañera. — Jim bajo la cabeza, propiamente castigado, mientras que Spock mantuvo la cabeza en alto, ignorando a Jim. Gaila suspiró, — Spock , vamos a la sala a ponernos al corriente para que Jim pueda comer sus camarones en tocino.—

Spock le dirigió una última mirada al insufrible hombre, que inmediatamente empezó a llenar su cara con comida, mientras Gaila lo guiaba hasta la cocina.

—Eso fue divertido. —

Spock curveó una ceja, —No lo llamaría así—

—Bueno, no juzgues  tan rápido a Jim Kirk. Es un buen chico y esta probablemente solo gruñón por trabajar tiempo extra hoy. Casi no llega aquí. —

—Una gran pérdida, estoy seguro. —

Gaila cruzó los brazos. – Tú también estas un poco gruñón hoy Señor. ¿Es por lo de tu viaje de mañana?

Spock pensó en Nyota, a quién no podía contarle sobre su pon farr. Pero Gaila de alguna manera sabía sobre aquello y mientras él estaba incómodo hablando sobre eso tenía que, cómo los humanos decían, sacárselo de encima.

—Después de este viaje regresaré con una pareja. Una pareja que no quiero pero que mi padre, y mi biología, me dejan sin opción de rechazar. Iba a pedírselo a Nyota— —

— ¡Qué!—

Su sobresalto llamo la atención dela mitad de la habitación, pero su mirada furtiva hizo que todos miraran a otro lado. – ¿Ibas a pedirle a Nyota que se casara contigo?— Ella gritó y susurró, algo que Spock siempre pensó que era imposible.

—Sí. Era lo lógico como estuvimos en una relación romántica y yo todavía encuentro que es admirable, y una mujer inteligente. Ella es una elección infinitamente mejor que vincularme con T’Pring. —

— Pero ella esta con Scotty. —

El vulcano le dió una mirada mordaz y su boca hizo una pequeña ‘o’. –Lo siento Spock, eso  apesta en grande. Te ayudaría pero sabes que la monogamia y yo no nos mezclamos.—

—Aprecio tus sentimientos.—

—Así qué ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?

— No lo sé. Mi padre no me dejará partir de Vulcano sin una pareja. Está preocupado sobre mi tiempo. —

— No hay mucho que puedas hacer sobre tu tiempo ¿sabes? A menos que lo medites.—

Los ojos de Spock se sumergieron  en confusión, — ¿Meditarlo?—

Gaila se encogió de hombros, — Cómo lo dije, no lo sé y no te hagas de ideas Spock. Es peligroso y estas mejor siendo vinculado con alguien que tratando de hacer eso.—

Spock resopló ligeramente, su otra oportunidad de no vincularse con T’Pring  desaparecida.

—No estés triste Spock. Quien sabe, tal vez  tú y T’Pring en realidad puedan llevarse bien. Posiblemente. Tal vez incluso te enamores. —

Amor. El amor, pensó Spock, no estaba en el vocabulario de un vulcano propio. El amor era una emoción. Si no fuera por el pon farr, Spock estaba convencido, que los vulcanos solo se aparearían por la lógica de la procreación. No era lógico. Y todos sus pensamientos sobre el amor, y el pon farr, y de vincularse le daba tal sensación desagradable en su estómago.

—Por favor discúlpame, Gaila, pero tengo que irme para prepararme para el viaje de mañana. Te deseo un feliz día de cumpleaños. Larga vida y prosperidad. —

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste. – Larga vida y prosperidad. —

Spock encontró a Nyota y le dijo adiós y ella le deseo suerte en su viaje. Demasiado enfocado en dejar la fiesta no se dio cuenta de que se chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento viejo, — Jim dio lavuelta y cerró los ojos reconociéndolo,— Oh, eres tú.—

Spock estaba cansado, estresado y sin humor para ninguna conversación. — Me disculpo, permiso.—

Él no se quedó lo suficiente para ver a los confundidos ojos azules que lo miraban irse.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio: Este trabajo es solo una traduccion de I Just Met You and This is Crazy de luck_and_miracles. Link para leer su trabajo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029.
> 
> Saludos y que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute al traducirlo. :)

Spock meditó por la noche después de que el sueño lo evitó. La idea de vincularse con T’Pring era tan horrenda que su té vulcano importado no podía calmarlo. Así que después de terminar su rutina matutina en tiempo record y empacar doblemente su equipaje, tomo un taxi  a la base de los transbordadores.

Fue el primero en ser sentado sobre el inusual saturado  viaje a Vulcano. Al quedarse en primera clase no pudo evitar el desear que el asiento al lado de él permaneciera vacío. Faltaba un minuto para el último ingreso, cuando un hombre frenético  levantando un  bolso gritó para que la asistente sostuviera la puerta. Lo logró justó cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puertay se sentó en el único espacio vacío dejado, al lado de Spock.

El hombre trató de parar sus jadeos y cuando miró arriba, Spock instantáneamente sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos azules.

—Sr. Kirk. —

—Sr. Spock, — dijo Jim asombrado, —Qué coincidencia, ¿no?—

—Ciertamente. —

Jim miró alrededor del transbordador pero no había espacios vacíos a la vista.  –Creo que somos compañeros de viaje. —

—Ciertamente.  —

— ¿Puedes decir otra cosa que no sea ‘ciertamente’?—

Spock arqueó una ceja y trató de sofocar su satisfacción ante el indignante  enfado de Kirk. No tardó mucho para que el transbordador despegara después, con Kirk apoyándose sobre su cuerpo para mirar afuera por la ventana y contemplar  la vista dejando  la atmosfera de la Tierra.

—Lo siento por eso,  simplemente amo mirar el despegue. —

Spock no le prestó ninguna atención al hombre.

— ¿Así qué ahora me estas ignorando?—

Ninguna respuesta

—Oh bueno. Eso es realmente maduro de ti. Muy lógico. —

—Bueno. No quería hablar contigo de todas maneras, así que ahí lo tienes. —

Todavía nada.

— ¡Oh por Dios, eres tan irritante! ¡Ok, me rindo! Lo siento por lo de ayer en la noche está bien. Trabajé toda el día y apenas tuve algo de almorzar y después tuve que ir directo a la fiesta. Y después de dormir por como cinco horas mi jefe dice  que tengo que tomar el primer transbordador a Vulcano para una convención de Ingeniería. Y ahora estoy hablando con un tipo a quien ni siquiera conozco o me agrada mucho, lo siento, pero sí esa es mi vida. — Kirk terminó tomando una gran bocanada de aire desplomándose en su asiento.

A pesar de haber sido llamado irritante  y encontrar a Kirk insufrible también, se sintió ligeramente intrigado por el hombre. También quería una distracción de lo que le esperaba al aterrizar en Vulcano.

—Soy Spock. —Jim se giró en confusión. –Todavía no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente y si vamos a ser “compañeros de viaje”, creo que deberíamos tener una introducción adecuada. —

Jim sonrió, sus ojos azules iluminándose. –James Kirk, pero todos me llaman Jim. —

— ¿Y eres ingeniero?—

—Sip, trabajo para la Flota Estelar diseñando naves nuevas, arreglando las antiguas, trabajando con energía warp, cosas así. No consigo viajar mucho, además de a astilleros y estaciones espaciales, así que por eso estoy emocionado. ¿Y tú?—

—También estoy en la Flota Estelar. Soy un científico y enseño a medio tiempo en la Academia. —

—Wow, es un poco raro que no nos hayamos conocido aún. Tenemos los mismos amigos, ambos estamos en la Flota Estelar. Y en las pasadas 24 horas nos hemos visto dos veces. Que loco, ¿no?—

—Ciertamente. —

—Ciertamente. — Jim sonrió.

Mientras las horas viajando a Vulcano pasaban, Spock  llegó a conocer un poco más sobre James Kirk. Era terco, impetuoso, y bullicioso pero también inteligente y bueno para hacer conversaciones interesantes en cualquier materia o tema. En ningún momento durante sus conversaciones con Kirk sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia lo que le esperaba una vez que aterrizara en Vulcano.

No fue sino hasta que el piloto anunció su aterrizaje en 15 minutos que todos esos pensamientos volvieron deprisa.

—Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco verde como si estuvieras enfermo si sabes a lo que me refiero. — Preguntó Jim.

—No soy un viejo Sr.Kirk, soy joven y vulcano. Asimismo, ya que mi sangre es verde, mi tez tomará una tonalidad verdosa como los humanos de piel clara toman una tonalidad rosada o roja. —

—Lo entiendo, te ruborizas verde pero eso todavía no responde mi pregunta. —

—Si debe saberlo Sr.Kirk, una vez que este transbordador aterrice en Vulcano, mi vida cambiará para siempre. Un cambio que no estoy anticipando. —

— ¿Qué es? ¿No te tiraste a nadie no?—

Spock le dirigió una mirada furtiva. — No, no lo hice. Mi padre ha dispuesto que yo me case con una mujer que apenas conozco. Y cuando los vulcanos se emparejan, lo hacen de por vida. —

Jim silbó, — Que fuerte. Lo siento viejo, eso apesta. No se cómo reaccionaría yo si tuviera que pasar por un matrimonio arreglado o incluso un matrimonio regular para lo que importe. –Bromeó  él.

—Esto no es gracioso. —

—Oh vamos, solo estoy tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Y si no te quieres casar con ella, no lo hagas. Dile a tu padre que se meta su opinión por donde mejor le entre. —

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. —

—Tu cabello no tiene sentido. —

Las luces del transbordador empezaron a destellar lo que significaba que ya habían aterrizado. Los pasajeros empezaron a dejar sus asientos mientras los asistentes les decían donde podían recoger su equipaje. Jim agarró su bolso de atrás de su asiento y desabrochó su cinturón.

—Bueno, fue agradable conversar contigo. Espero que todo eso del matrimonio funcione para ti. Dame una timbrazo cuando regreses a San Francisco. –

— ¿Por qué te “daría un timbrazo”? Puede que sea irritante Sr.Kirk pero no deseo infligir ningún tipo de daño sobre Ud. especialmente con un timbre. —

Jim lo miró con los ojos en blanco.—Wow. Tu esposa será una dama realmente suertuda, adulador. —

—Gracias.—

Jimse rio mientras salía del transbordador, Spock siguiéndolo por detrás. Su estómago se revolvió ante la ideas de salir del transbordador y ver a sus padres y T’Pring esperando por él. Efectivamente, los vió parados cerca del área de equipaje. T’Pring con su cabello intrincadamente recogido, sus ropas de la más alta moda vulcana, y su boca fijada con una línea de desdeño. Su madre, a quien adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, estaba parada al lado de ella pero incluso él pudo ver que ella estaba incómoda. Y después estaba su padre, quien lucía indiferente pero Spock podía ver el ansioso tic  de su mano  y el ligero frunce de sus labios.

Y no podía hacerlo. No podía casarse con T’Pring. Preferiría sufrir la agonía del Plak Tow mil veces que unir su mente con la de ella para apaciguar a su padre.

Su madre capturó su mirada y sonrió y Spock supo que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Miro alrededor del  puerto de transbordadores, buscando por una respuesta hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Jim. Estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia, mirando su PADD,  sus cejas fruncidas en concentración. Spock no supo que le pasó en ese momento y años después de eso mirando atrás todavía no lo sabía. Tal vez era por todas las películas terranas antiguas que Nyota y Gaila le hicieron ver o tal vez era la sensación muy dentro de sí que lo hizo fraguar su plan. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba pensando claramente cuando alcanzo y jaló a Kirk cerca de él y lo besó en los labios.

Los ojos azules de Jim se abrieron cuando sintió los labios del vulcano sobre los suyos y Spock intentó lo mejor que pudo proteger su mente de los pensamientos de Jim. El beso no fue más que el golpe de dos pares de labios tocándose pero  eso no detuvo el pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió a través de sus cuerpos.

Spock fue el primero en alejarse para ver la mirada de completa incredulidad en la cara de Jim.

 —Umm…¿Qué fue eso?— No sonaba enojado o molesto, meramente confundido. Spock estaba agradecido por eso.

—Lo explicare después pero te ruego que por favor me sigas “la corriente” y hagas exactamente como diga por los siguientes cinco minutos. —

— ¿Por qué demonios haría eso ?—

—Porque a pesar de que eres un hombre insufrible también sé que eres uno compasivo. Y también te dormiste y babeaste en mi hombro por dos horas así que, como los humanos dicen, me debes una. —

Jim lo miro de reojo, — Bien. Pero no más besos. No me he cepillado los dientes desde anoche. —

—Estoy muy consciente de ese hecho. —

— ¡Oye!—

Spock tomó el bolso de Jim y lo cargó sobre sus hombros y descansó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jim. –Sígueme. —Suspiró.

Caminaron hacia los padres de Spock y T’Pring. El padre de Spock lo miró fríamente con Amanda forzando una sonrisa acogedora en su rostro. T’Pring parecía insultada pero también más relajada y aliviada de lo que Spock la había visto alguna vez.

—Madre, padre, T’Pring. Confió en que no estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo. —

Los ojos de Amanda se movieron de un lado a otro entre su hijo y Jim, —No, para nada Spock. Estoy contenta de que llegaras bien. ¿Quién es tu…amigo?—

—Mis disculpas madre. Permíteme presentarte  a mi pareja, James Kirk. –

—Oh, rayos.—Murmuró Jim.

—Spock, —Sarek dijo enojado, —Cuál es el significado de esto. —

—No hay ningún significado padre, —replicó él calmadamente, —James es mi esposo. Nos hemos vinculado de la manera humana y esperamos solidificarlo en la costumbre vulcana. Como tú habías instruido. —

— ¿Esposo?—Amanda preguntó decepcionada, — ¿Te casaste y no invitaste a tu madre?—

—Amanda. —Sarek le recriminó.

— ¿Qué? ¿No se me permite estar molesta porque mi hijo no me invito a su boda?—

—Me disculpo madre,— Dijo Spock, —Nos fugamos y no tuvimos tiempo de invitarte.—

—Esa no es excusa, Spock. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casándote o incluso saliendo para variar?—

—Ciertamente, Spock, explica. — Ordenó Sarek.

—Por supuesto padre. Quizá deberíamos ir a casa primero y descansar después de nuestro largo viaje. James esta fatigado. –

—No me arrastres en esto. –Jim susurró.

—Como pueden ver se está comportando irritablemente. —

Sarek observó a ambos hombres con una mirada tormentosa en sus ojos, antes de tomar un pequeño respiro. –Muy bien. Vamos T’Pring,  te mandare a tu hogar en un taxi. Me disculpo por las acciones de mi hijo y dile a tu padre que hablaré con él pronto. —

—No es de ninguna consecuencia, — T’Pring replicó y encaró a Spock,— No es de gran pérdida para mi.— Ella se marchó orgullosamente con Sarek siguiéndola.

Eso dejó a Spock, Jim y a Amanda solos. Spock tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, pareciendo imperturbable, pero los humanos estaban parados ahí, inseguros de que hacer o decir.

—Bueno, —dijo Amanda,—Supongo que debería seguir a tu padre ahora Spock. Fue un placer conocerte James.—

—Madame. –

—Madre.—

Mientras ella se alejaba Jim legritó.—Que conste que  yo realmente la quería en la boda.—

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una vez que ella estaba fuera de vista Jim golpeó a Spock en el brazo.—¡Qué diablos Spock! Viejo, sabía que eras un insolente hijo de…….pero no sabía que eras una pequeño mocoso rebelde con problemas con papi. ¡Y eso es viniendo de mí!—

—Jim yo— —

—Digo, en serio ¿casados? ¡Realmente les dijiste que estamos casados! ¿Verdaderamente crees que voy a seguirte en esto?—

—Jim por favor, por favor te ruego que me escuches.—  Spock habló con tanta desesperación y ruego que calló a Jim. –Nunca pretendí meterte en esto y puedes irte si lo deseas, pero no podía casarme con T’Pring. No podía. No se queme pasó pero estaré en deuda contigo para siempre si me ayudas. Por favor. –

Jim cruzó sus brazos y suspiró,— No lo sé Spock. Digo puedo ver porque no querías casarte con ella, parece un poco bruja y todo. Pero recién te conocí. A penas se algo de ti y ahora quieres que pretenda ser tu esposo. Esto suena demasiado loco, especialmente viniendo de un vulcano. —

—Aun así soy mitad humano.—Jim no necesitaba telepatía vulcana para entender el no mencionado “desafortunadamente” en su voz. Y si esto fuera con cualquier otro Jim lo hubiera llamado locos y se hubiera ido. Pero él se vio reflejado en Spock. Sin importar cuan diferente fueran ellos, sintió que compartían la misma locura, sin importar cuanto protestara Spock, y sintió que eran las dos  caras de la misma moneda. Y no podía defraudarlo.

—Bien. Esto es una locura y algo ridículo y descabellado pero cualquiera que me conozca sabe que soy todas esas cosas. Parece que se ha encontrado un esposo Sr. Spock. —

Si Spock fuera completamente humano hubiera suspirado de alivio.— Gracias Sr. Kirk. Le pagaré en compensación por todas las molestias—

—No te preocupes por eso, no necesito tu dinero. Y llámame Jim, estamos casados ahora, _“esposito”_ — dijo él con su sonrisa ganadora.

Spock cerró sus ojos. — Me arrepentiré de esto, ¿verdad? —

—Ese es el espíritu. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir dejado kudos.¿Que tal la historia hasta ahora?. Se pondrá muuuucho más interesante de aquí en adelante....


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very very very much to luck_and_miracles  
> Si desean leer la historia original PORQUE ESTO ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029

Afortunadamente, Sarek y Amanda tomaron un taxi mientras que Jim y Spock tomaron otro, dejando a un lado cualquier posible incomodidad. Casi.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente?—Jim preguntó

—Iremos a la casa de mi familia, les explicaré a mis padres la situación, ellos creerán que estoy vinculado y no me forzarán a casarme con T’Pring o cualquier otro extraño otra vez. —

—Aja. Y ¿cuál es nuestra historia?—

— ¿Perdón?—

JIm suspiró, —Por favor dime que no voy a ser el más lógico en esta relación. ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra historia? Tu mamá va a hacernos preguntas sobre cómo nos conocimos, como nos enamoramos etcétera. Tenemos que estar de acuerdo. —

— ¿Qué está mal con la verdad?—

—Oh ¿quieres ser honesto?—Dijo Jim incrédulamente. —Conocerse en la cocina de una fiesta de cumpleaños cerca de los camarones en tocino no es exactamente una canción de amor Spock. –

Spock pensó sobre aquello por un momento, dándose cuenta de que tener un esposo falso era más difícil de lo que originalmente había pensado. No ayudaba que esta fuera su primera vez mintiendo (descaradamente). — Dado que los dos trabajamos en la Flota Estelar sería el lugar más lógico para conocernos. —

Jim puso sus manos sobre su cara en una pose calculadora, —Lógico, pero no realmente romántico. ¡Oh! ¡Qué tal si decimos que nos conocimos en la gala anual de La Flota Estelar y nuestros ojos se encontraron entre la multitud, y yo era tan apuesto que tu tenías que saludarme y luego bailamos y nos enamoramos!—terminó diciendo animadamente.

Spock simplemente levantó una ceja y Jim suspiró poniendo mala cara. — Bien. Lo haremos a tu manera Don Romanticón. —

El taxi se detuvo y Jim salió rápidamente ante lo que vio. – ¿Vives _aquí_?—

Spock abrió el portaequipajes para sacar su equipaje. –Mis padres viven aquí. Yo no lo he hecho desde que tengo dieciocho. —

— ¡Pero eres rico! Este lugar es como una mansión. —

Spock no dijo nada más mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Su madre abrió inmediatamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar.

—Spock, James. Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena. —

Spock notó que su madre se movía con una nerviosa energía y por vez primera estaba preocupado por confrontar a su padre.

—Tiene una hermoso hogar, señora,—dijo Jim  cordialmente, —y puede llamarme Jim.—

—Gracias, Jim. Déjame poner tu equipaje en el cuarto de Spock. Spock, lleva a Jim al comedor, tu padre está esperando. — Spock podía oir el tono de advertencia en la voz de su madre.

—Me estoy asustando un poco, — Jim susurró, — ¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirse?—

El temor lleno todo el ser de Spock pero se compuso rápidamente. —Si es lo que deseas. No estás obligado a quedarte. —

Jim tocó ligeramente su hombro lo que causó que Spock se encogiera. –Oye, relájate, estaba bromeando. Para ser honestos, siento curiosidad sobre como terminará esto. Y tu viejo no puede ser tan malo. —

—Ya lo veremos. —

Sarek esperaba por ellos a la cabeza de la mesa, su cara la epítome del enojo. Jim nunca experimentó  la parte de “conocer a los padres” en una relación y sabía que tenía que ser su bendita suerte el hacerlo cuando esta era falsa.

Spock se sentó a la izquierda de su padre y Jim al lado de él, no queriendo estar ni remotamente cerca de Sarek. Los vulcanos no dijeron nada y no desperdiciaron ninguna mirada el uno hacia el otro mientras esperaban por Amanda. Jim sintió que ella era la intermediaria entre los dos y realmente esperaba no tener que jugar ese rol durante su estadía. El odiaba la diplomacia.

Afortunadamente, Amanda entro al cuarto llevando un tazón de ensalada y una criada llevaba el plato principal. El tintineo de sus zapatos y el de la comida siendo dispuesta sobre la mesa eran los únicos sonidos en el cuarto. Por minutos se sentaron en silencio hasta que Amanda se aclaró la garganta.— Spock, hice sopa plomeek, tu favorita. Y Sarek, hice tu ensalada favorita. Sugiero que la coman antes de que se enfríe.— Era más una demanda que una sugerencia. En su intenso juego silencioso, Jim pensó que ellos la ignorarían pero ella debía haber roto el encanto porque empezaron a poner comida en sus platos instantáneamente.

Jim no sabía que era la sopa plomeek y lo único que reconoció en la ensalada fue la lechuga pero no quería insultar a su “suegra” así que puso comida en su plato. Sorprendentemente, él disfrutó la sopa aunque era muy insípida para sus gustos.

—Esta sopa esta deliciosa señora. Tiene que darme la receta para que pueda hacerla para Spock alguna vez. –Jim sabía que estaba siendo un lame botas pero la posibilidad de ganar al papá de Spock era mínima así que qué mejor que ir a por todo con su mamá.

Amanda le sonrió. —Gracias, Jim. Ha sido el favorito de Spock desde que era un niño. Lo preparo cada vez que él nos visita. Lo cual no es ni remotamente suficiente. –

Spock agachó la cabeza en vergüenza. –Sabes que mi trabajo me mantiene ocupado, madre. —

—Lo sé, cielo. ¿Es ahí donde conociste a JIm, en el trabajo?—

Jim estaba emocionado por la oportunidad de decirle su imaginada historia de amor pero Spock le ganó. –Sí. Jim también trabaja en la Flota Estelar en ingeniería. —

— ¿Cuándo es que ustedes dos empezaron a salir? No lo mencionaste en ninguna de tus video-llamadas. –

Jim podía ver que la mano de Spock estaba apretada debajo de la mesa. Para alguien que quería un esposo de mentiras, se veía muy incómodo mintiendo.

—Empezamos a salir hace tres meses, justo después de conocernos, — dijo Jim, —Y queríamos ir lento primero pero nos llevábamos tan bien instantáneamente y el matrimonio parecía el siguiente paso lógico, como Spock lo dijo. ¿Verdad, cariño? –

Spock no estaba muy complacido con el apodo pero estaba agradecido por la ayuda de Jim.—Sí. Lo más lógico. —

—Lógico, — Sarek interrumpió, su voz baja vibrando en las paredes, —Lógico hubiera sido casarte con T’Pring como acordamos desde que eras un niño. —

—Sarek. —Amanda lo reprendió.

— _Nosotros_ no acordamos eso, — Spock dijo tersamente, —Tú lo hiciste. Yo escogí casarme con Jim, no T’Pring. —

—Como ilógicamente escogiste a la Flota Estelar en lugar de l Academia de Ciencia Vulcana. —

— ¿Estás comparando la elección de mi pareja con mi elección de unirme a la Flota Estelar?—

—Spock-  —Jim dijo con preocupación.

—Yo no dije tal cosa,— Sarek interrumpió,—Simplemente señalé tus antecedentes en comportamiento ilógico y abandono de tu herencia vulcana. –

—Spo-pock  creo que estoy- —

—Y esto prueba que tú tienes antecedentes en forzarme a - —

— ¡Spock! ¡Estoy teniendo una reacción alérgica!—

Todos los ojos giraron a Jim mientras se apretaba su inflamada garganta, su cara volviéndose rápidamente roja

— ¡Dios mío!—Amanda exclamó.

— ¡Jim!— Spock entró en pánico.

—Mi bolso, — Jim dijo entrecortado, —hypos en mi bolso. —

Amanda corrió directamente fuera del cuarto y Spock deseo haber podido reaccionar más rápido. No tenía idea de que hacer.

—Parece que vas a ser viudo, ¿eh?—

Spock entrecerró sus ojos, —No bromees. Estarás bien. — Pero Jim no se veía bien. Su cara se hinchaba mientras los segundos pasaban y se agitaba ante la falta de aire. Él sabía que esto era su culpa por haber metido a Jim en sus problemas y quería confortarlo de alguna manera. Sujetó la mano de Jim, algo que Nyota solía hacer cuando estaba angustiado, transfiriendo tanta calma cómo podía a Jim.

JIm apretó su mano con Spock sintiendo todo el dolor que Jim no mostraba físicamente. Spock tenía que luchar con el deseo de bloquear sus emociones y proyectar la calma que no sentía en su lugar.

Amanda regresó al cuarto y al lado de Jim, ajustando su cuello para que pudiera inyectarle la hypo. Hubo un pequeño siseo y de repente Jim podía respirar de nuevo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Sarek, llama al sanador ahora. Spock, ayuda a Jim a llegar a tu cuarto para que pueda descansar.— Sarek hizo como se le dijo pero Spock seguía sentado ahí inmovilizado, apretando la mano de Jim.

—Spock, —Jim suspiró en una voz grave,—Esta bien, yo estoy bien. Solo necesito recostarme por un momento. —

Spock cerró sus ojos dominando sus emociones. — Lo siento. —

—Basta. No fue tu culpa. —

No dijo nada mientras ayudaba a su madre a llevar a Jim a su habitación. El sanador de la familia llegó poco después, dando a Jim otra hypo. Diagnosticó que Jim había tenido una reacción alérgica al aderezo de la ensalada pero que estaría bien.

Pero Spock no estaba bien mientras esperaba con su madre  que Jim despertara de su siesta. Después de un largo viaje a Vulcano y su reacción alérgica, Jim cayó dormido en el instante que tocó la cama.

—Lo siento, Spock, — Amanda susurró, apretando su taza de té, —No tenía idea de que él sería alérgico a algo que hice. Me siento tan culpable. —

—No te culpes, madre, —Spock automáticamente dijo, —La culpa es mía. Es por mí que Jim tuvo una reacción alérgica esta noche. —

—Fue mi comida la que casi lo mató. Yo casi _mate_ a tu esposo, Spock. – Sus manos temblaban y el té se derramó de la taza con cada sacudida. Spock tomó la taza y la puso sobre la mesa y sostuvo sus muñecas para mantenerlas firmes.

—En realidad, es mi culpa, — Ambos se pararon abruptamente mientras Jim entraba al cuarto, con las manos corriendo a través de su desordenado cabello, —Yo debería haber escaneado la comida antes de comerla como Huesos, mi amigo que es doctor, dice también. Soy alérgico a un millón de cosas en la Tierra y debería haber sabido que no sería la diferencia aquí. —

Amanda caminó hacia él y lo rodeó en un abrazo. Los ojos de Jim se abrieron en sorpresa pero tentativamente devolvió  el abrazó a la preocupada mujer. –Lo siento tanto, Jim. Espero que puedas perdonarme. —

—No hay nada que disculpar, señora. —

—Dime Amanda. Señora es muy formal para una mujer que casi te mató. —

Jim se rió. —Pero me salvó también, técnicamente. —

Ella le sonrió. —Supongo. ¿Eres alérgico a las galletas de chispas de chocolate?—

Él negó con la cabeza. —Bien, te haré algunas como un regalo de disculpas. Y después, podemos poner esta horrible noche atrás. ¿Trato?—

Jim asintió y Amanda dejo el cuarto, dando a Spock una última mirada arrepentida. Spock sabía que se suponía que los vulcanos no sintieran culpa, pero él la sentía aun así. Culpa por la preocupación de su madre y por causar cualquier dolor a  Jim. Esta farsa tenía que parar.

—Llamaré por tu transporte. Te haré una reservación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y te pagaré una compensación por todo lo que has hecho por mí. —

Jim lo miró extrañado. — ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Nuestro acuerdo para ayudarme. Está terminado. —

— ¿Qué?—

—No estoy en más necesidad de tus servicios, eres libre de irte. Permiso. — Spock caminó fuera de su cuarto, ignorando las pisadas de Jim detrás de él. El suspiró en alivió mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él pero se abrieron de nuevo. Podía sentir la rabia de JIm aumentando a través del cuarto.

—Así que te estas rindiendo ahora, ¿eso es todo? Un pequeño error y se termina todo.—

—Casi lo mato, Señor Kirk.—

—No me vengas con Señor Kirk. Hablemos de esto. —

—No hay nada que discutir. —

—Spock, no voy dejarte ahora. No después de lo que ví. —

— ¿Y qué es lo que viste?—

—Tú y tu padre, —susurró él, —No se tu historia completa pero puedo decirte que tienen una relación terrible. Y si mi estadía aquí puede ayudarte de alguna manera, entonces me quedo. —

Spock miró a sus ojos azules llenos de determinación y pelea. — ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?—

Los ojos de Jim se atenuaron.— Nada. Pero se lo que es tener personas decepcionadas de ti. Diciéndote que hacer y qué no hacer y después odiándote por no alcanzar sus expectativas. No deberías sentirte  así. Nadie debería sentirse así—

No dijeron nada por minutos. Spock todavía se sentía confundido del por qué un extraño quería ayudarlo tanto. Parte de él quería Jim tan lejos cómo fuera posible después de lo que Spock le hizo pero otra parte estaba agradecido por su ayuda. Él sabía que si le decía la verdad a su padre ahora sería forzado a vincularse con T’Pring y la grieta entre él y su padre continuaría creciendo.

—Gracias.—

Jim asintió y se sentó sobre la cama, frotando su cara de cansancio. –Así que, ¿A que era alérgico por cierto?—

—Al aderezo de la ensalada.—

Jim dejo escapar una estruendosa risa.— ¿Es en serio? ¿En la ensalada? Viejo, Nunca dejaré que Huesos se entere de esto.—

—¿Huesos? Un nombre inusual para un doctor y ser humano. –

—Es sólo su apodo. Su verdadero nombre es Leonard McCoy. Tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.—

—Ciertamente.—

—Sip,— Jim bostezó.— De todas maneras, estoy muerto. ¿Estaría bien si duermo por unas digamos 10 horas?—

—Claro. El baño adjunto es por esa puerta si necesitas realizar tus preparaciones de la noche.—

—Bueno, gracias. Creo que tomaré un baño rápido primero. —

Spock usó el baño de invitados para tomar una ducha sónica y cuando regresó Jim seguía utilizando el baño. Preparó su cama para que Jim durmiera en ella y sacó su estera para una noche de meditación. Casi empezaba cuando la puerta se abrió y Jim entró con nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Su cuerpo  brillaba  y su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos azules de una manera que hacía que Spock quisiera alcanzarlo y tocarlo. El cerró sus manos, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus tan humanos pensamientos. Tal vez el pon farr estaba cayendo sobre él más antes de lo esperado.

—Lo siento, me olvide mi ropa. —JIm se agachó hacia su bolso de mano y rebuscó entre sus cosas. La toalla se estaba deslizando  más y más abajo exponiendo su posterior. Jim se lo ajusto antes de que se fuera muy abajo. Spock estaba ilógicamente decepcionado y sabía que tenía una larga semana de meditación por venir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos !!! :)


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El trabajo original es de luck_and_miracles y lo pueden leer aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029 PORQUE ESTO ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN realizada por el mero gusto de compartir mas spirk...jujujujuju

Spock empezó su rutina matutina más temprano de lo usual después de una penosa noche de meditación. Su confrontación con su padre y la reacción alérgica de Jim, junto con su ronqueteo continuo, lo mantuvo lejos de alcanzar cualquier meditación significativa. Decidió hacer un poco de té para calmar su mente intranquila y pasar tiempo en el jardín de su madre. De niño, solía sentarse ahí por horas mientras miraba a su madre trabajar para mantener sus vegetales y flores terrícolas. Era una tarea difícil incluso con un jardín medioambientalmente controlado. Pero estar rodeado del follaje del planeta de su madre y el paisaje del de su padre le daba una sensación de paz con los verdes de la Tierra complementando las rojas arenas de Vulcano de una manera  que su propia alma nunca sentiría.

—Spock.—

La voz de su padre penetró el silencioso aire matutino. Spock se tensó instantáneamente, sus palabras de ayer todavía seguían como una cruel herida en su mente.

—Padre. Estas despierto temprano.—

—Lo mismo se podría decir de ti.—

—Los ronquidos de Jim son distrayentes.—

Sarek levantó una ceja. —¿Y no te has adaptado a las peculiaridades de tu esposo?—

—Él ronca muy fuerte.—

Él asintió y se sentó en la banca al lado de Spock.—Al principio, cuando me casé con tu madre. Ella solía patear entre sueños. Era muy inconveniente. –

Spock miró a su padre sospechosamente. Difícilmente se involucraba alguna vez en charlas triviales a menos que estuviera en una misión diplomática con especies que sí lo hacían. Para que  lo hiciera ahora, especialmente después de ayer, era desconcertante por no decir menos.

—¿Hay algo que necesites padre?—

Sarek se sentó más firme, su cuerpo un poco más tenso. –Tu madre y yo hablamos anoche y ella…me expresó que puede que yo haya estado comportándome inapropiadamente anoche. James es tu esposo y ahora es parte de nuestro clan. Yo…me disculpo si he “cruzado la línea” respecto a ti y James.—

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron. No pudo recordar la última que su padre se había disculpado alguna vez con él. Sin duda esta era la influencia de su madre. – Mi hijo, aunque tener a una pareja humana tiene sus ventajas, debes saber que no será fácil.—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Como sabes, los humanos dejan que sus emociones los controlen. Ellos esperan que su nivel de afecto sea reciprocado. Algo que cómo Vulcanos no podemos dar completamente.—

Spock recordó su relación con Nyota. Ella era muy lógica para los estándares humanos y sorprendentemente compresible en saber lo que Spock podría o no podría darle en su relación. Ella escondía sus emociones bien pero él sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha por su falta de afecto.

—Entiendo.—

—También, los humanos no viven tanto como los vulcanos. Yo sé que tu madre y yo tenemos muchas más décadas juntos antes de…—Él pausó, su usualmente estoica cara tornándose emocional por un momento.—Tendré más años sin tu madre de los que tendré con ella. Un día, como tú, será necesario para mi emparejarme de nuevo. ¿Estás preparado para lo que emparejarte con Jim significaría?—

Spock no respondió y padre e hijo se sentaron en un silencio incómodo. Spock no quería escuchar sobre un mundo donde su madre no estaba o su padre con otra mujer. Esta era también la primera vez que su padre y el tuvieron esa conversación pero era sobre un falso pretexto. Fueron salvados cuando Amanda entró al jardín usando su bata de dormir.

—Spock, ¿cuál es el desayuno favorito de Jim? Preferentemente algo a lo que no sea alérgico.—

Spock no sabía cuál era el desayuno favorito de Jim pero ahora sabía a lo que era alérgico después de pedir a Gaila que le mandara la lista de alergias de Jim anoche.  Le sorprendió que Jim fuera capaz de caminar afuera y no ponerse enfermo.

—No es alérgico a los panqueques de frutilla.—

Ella sonrió.—Ese es su favorito porque me parece recordar a un pequeño niño que solía-—

—Estoy seguro.—Interrumpió él antes de que ella pudiera compartir otra de sus historias de la infancia.

—Está bien entonces. Ustedes dos alístense para que podamos tener un _buen_ desayuno. – Ella advirtió.

—Sí, madre.—

—Sí, mi esposa.—

Se dirigieron adentro y vieron a Jim mirando a través de la cocina.

—¿Hay algo que necesites Jim?—Amanda preguntó.

Jim se dio la vuelta y ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante. –Si en realidad, ¿ustedes tienen una cafetera? Utilizaría el replicador pero esta diferencia de horario me está haciendo mal y sólo quiero beber el verdadero, ¿saben?—

—Claro,— ella asintió entendiendo.— Me he convertido  más en una bebedora de té en los pasados años pero todavía tengo una cafetera para esos días cuando el té no es suficiente. Déjame hacerte café y algunos panqueques de frutilla. _Tus_ favoritos.—

—Oh, en serio,— Jim sonrió a Spock mientras él fingía una falsa inocencia.—Me pregunto dónde escuchó eso, cariño.—

—No sé de qué están hablando ustedes dos.—

Jim desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada. –De todas maneras, después del desayuno ¿puedes llamarme un taxi? Necesito estar en el centro de convenciones a las 0900.—

Amanda dejó de cortar las frutillas inmediatamente. —¿Te vas? ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?—

Jim negó con la cabeza. –No señora…digo Amanda. Después de que la Flota Estelar escuchó que estaba viniendo aquí con Spock ellos pensaron que bien también podrían hacerme ir a una convención de ingeniería  por aquí.—

Ella movió la cabeza.— ¡Qué pena! Recuerdo que la Flota Estelar tenía más clase que hacer trabajar a un hombre en su vacación.—

Jim se encogió de hombros. –El trabajo es trabajo sin importar donde estés. Y es solo por un par de horas los siguientes dos días. Debería regresar antes de la cena.—

—Eso es bueno. Y puedo llamar un taxi para ti o Spock podría llevarte en el auto de Sarek si quiere.—

Jim se dio la vuelta hacia él. —¿Está bien para tí? No me importa tomar un taxi.—

Spock se paró derecho y trató de interpretar el papel de esposo atento.—No hay necesidad de un taxi, Jim. Yo te llevaré. Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo y te ayudaré siempre.—

Jim contuvo su risa y Amanda se sorprendió.—Sabía que te crie bien.—

—Madre.—él se sonrojo.

Jim se rio esta vez.—Pero si lo hizo. Él es tan caballeroso Amanda. Ofreciéndome sillas, abriendo frascos y todo.—

—Deberías alistarte, Jim.—

Levantó las manos en signo de rendición. –Bien, bien me voy. Ash .Acepta un cumplido osito.—

Spock miró a Jim con un poco de irritación y Jim corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

—Me agrada, Spock,— dijo su madre mientras  batía la masa del panqueque.—Es dulce contigo. Y parece que tú te preocupas mucho por el también.—

Spock a penas y conocía a Jim, difícilmente lo suficiente para preocuparse por él. Obviamente, era un mejor actor de lo que originalmente pensaba.

—Él es mi esposo. ¿Por qué no lo haría?—

—Lo sé. Es sólo que nunca pensé que te vería casado con alguien que tú escogieras y que te escogiera. Si soy honesta Spock, nunca quise que te casaras con T’Pring.—

—¿No lo quisiste?—

—No,—ella movió su cabeza,—Hubiera estado bien con eso si supiera que tú la amabas y ella te amaba. Pero ambos no lo hacían y no quería que estuvieras emparejado por el resto de tu vida con alguien por quien no tenías sentimientos. Eso no es de lo que se trata un matrimonio.—

Spock no sabía que decir. Ella nunca le dijo como se sentía sobre T’Pring y lo que quería para él. Escuchar que todo lo que ella quería para él era amor lo dejó perplejo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que los vulcanos no podían amar? Él decidió no decir nada, queriendo mantener a su madre de un humor agradable.

El desayuno fue un evento calmado. Sarek y Spock encontraron mejor el mantener la boca cerrada y dejar a los humanos hacer toda la charla. Jim resultó ser un actor increíble. Para cualquier pregunta que Amanda le hiciera sobre su relación, Jim tenía una lógica y creíble respuesta. Él era carismático, encantador, y era capaz de hacer reír a su madre. Spock podía ver fácilmente en él a un diplomático sí quisiera hacerlo.

La única cosa que no le gustaba mucho de Jim era su incesante uso de sobrenombres. Pero si esta era la manera de que su matrimonio luciera creíble entonces Spock no tenía razón de discutir con él.

Después del desayuno, Spock llevó a Jim a la ciudad. Jim usaba su uniforme plomo de la Flota Estelar y seguía hurgándose el cuello de esta. También estaba inusualmente callado, lo que Spock sabía incluso después de dos días, no era común.

—Tu mamá es realmente buena.— Dijo Jim finalmente con una voz suave.—Me siento un poco mal, en realidad.—

—¿Por qué te sentirías mal?—Spock replicó.

—Por mentir. No me importa ayudarte pero cuando descubra que no estamos casados…—

—No lo hará.—

—Si lo hará. No podemos hacer esto para siempre. No creo que pueda quedarme en este planeta tan caliente por más de una semana, para ser honestos.—

Spock cayó en pánico. Él sabía lógicamente que esta charada no podía continuar para siempre pero la idea de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de la verdad era inaceptable ahora.

—Oye no te espantes,— Jim dijo preocupado. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy aquí para ayudar? Tomemos esto un día a la vez. Estoy seguro de que pensarás algo. Esto no es de vida o muerte ¿cierto?— bromeó él.

_No para ti_. –Ciertamente.—

Spock llegó al sobrepoblado centro de convenciones. Inicialmente, iba a dejar a Jim en la entrada y después irse pero de repente se sintió incómodo dejando solo a Jim en una ciudad en la que nunca había estado antes. Aunque sabía que Jim probablemente se quedaría en un edificio y que las probabilidades eran bajas de que fuera lastimado en un lugar cuyos asistentes eran sobretodo vulcanos, Spock todavía sentía una sensación de falta dentro de él. Además, él casi había dejado que algo malo le pasara a Jim una vez y como su esposo falso y huésped era su responsabilidad el velar por él. Lógicamente.

—Oye, oye ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Jim.

Spock entró al estacionamiento. –Estoy buscando por un espacio.—

—¿Por qué? Sólo déjame en el frente.—

—Voy a ir contigo. —

—¿En serio? Estas llenos de sorpresas, ¿no es así?—

—No trato de estarlo.—

—Pero lo estas— Jim sonrió. –Bien. Puedes quedarte pero no te quejes conmigo cuando te aburras y quieras irte. Ese es mi trabajo.—

Las conferencias fueron tan aburridas justo cómo Jim esperó que fueran. Parte del tiempo fue pasado sentándose en una incómoda silla escuchando a personas ahogándose en “nuevos” y “excitantes” descubrimientos hechos en el mundo de la tecnología de naves. Eso era al menos un poco más preferible que hablar con otros ingenieros que querían vender sus locas teorías solo para hacerse de un nombre. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Jim y tenía un dolor de cabeza. Él odiaba eventos como este y preferiría regresar a su laboratorio y realizar trabajo de verdad y probar ideas en lugar de escucharlos. Era sorprendente para él que Spock estando  a su lado  fuera la única cosa buena de la conferencia. Él obviamente  no estaba disfrutándolo pero el saber que alguien estaba teniendo un peor  momento que él hizo mejor toda la cosa.

El almuerzo llegó eventualmente y la cafetería tenía una variedad de comidas vulcanas pero también tenía algunas humanas y otras extrañas. Jim usualmente se quedaba con la comida que conocía pero después del plomeek de ayer, quería algo más local. Incluso la falta de carne no lo disuadió. Él miró un plato de berenjena  con una salsa de color naranja y la puso en su bandeja pero después Spock lo sacó.

—¡Oye! ¡Consíguete tu propia comida, viejo! Tengo hambre. –

—Considerando tus alergias, no creo que consumir esto sea seguro.—

—¿Qué, soy alérgico a algo en el?—

—No lo sé. Pero considerando tu aversión a las comidas vulcanas, es mejor no correr el riesgo.—

Jim desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada.—Sólo porque tuve alergia a una sola cosa aquí, no significa que seré alérgico a todo. Además, tengo una hypo en mi bolsillo sólo por si acaso.—

—No te arriesgarás.—

Jim entrecerró sus ojos.— ¿Cuale es tu problema con mantener siempre la comida alejada de mí? Sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo Spock. Lo he hecho por la mayor parte de mi vida y todavía sigo parado y no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Así que hazte a un lado.—

Se miraron intensamente el uno al otro. Spock no quería una repetición de ayer. No quería sentir ese temor y culpa otra vez. Pero Jim era terco, la mirada en sus ojos no iba de ninguna manera a apagarse. Y tenía un punto. No era su asunto, esposo falso o no.

Spock retrocedió.—Como desees.—

Llevaron sus comidas a una mesa vacía, la ira de Jim todavía presente. Jim enclavó su comida y se la metió a su boca todo mientras miraba con irritación a Spock. Tragó la comida y cuando nada mortal pasó, él sonrió.

—Oh mira eso. Todavía vivo. ¿Te sientes ilógico Spock-ums?—

—La precaución no es ilógica. Y no me llames así.—

—Oh, sólo admite que estabas siendo irrazonable. – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –O tal vez estabas nervioso por mí. ¿En realidad te importa Spocky?—

—No admitiré tal cosa. Y no- —

—Oh mierda.— Jim interrumpió. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en sorpresa.

—¿Discúlpame?—

—No mires atrás pero creo que veo a tu ex prometida. Y pienso que encontró un nuevo novio.—

Spock no escuchó y dio vuelta la cabeza. Era T’Pring, luciendo tan elegante como siempre, y parado al lado de ella estaba no otro que Stonn. No estaba sorprendido de verlos juntos. Ellos habían sido cercanos desde que eran jóvenes y solo se acercaron más mientras llegaban a la adolescencia y sus años adultos. Spock sospechó  que Stonn tenía sentimientos románticos por T’Pring y por la manera en que ella agarraba su brazo parecía que era reciprocado.

Jim silbó.—Maldición, sí que sabe moverse rápido. Ha sido que, ¿un día? Viejo, esquivaste una bala.—

—Y aun así estoy sentado aquí contigo.—

—Ha-ha, que chistoso eres.— Él miró sobre el hombro de Spock y vio a T’Pring mirándolo.—Maldición, nos encontró. Rápido, muévete más cerca.— Spock levantó una ceja.

—No me mires así,— susurró Jim.—Ella piensa que estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Ahora apúrate y pretende que estamos enamorados.—

Spock movió su silla más cerca y puso su brazo alrededor de la silla de Jim, tocando ligeramente su espalda. Jim posicionó su cuerpo cerca del de Spock y descansó su mano en la rodilla de él. La presión de su pulgar causó un involuntario estremecimiento en la columna de Spock.

T’Pring  y Stonn caminaron hacia ellos, una furia a apenas contenida en los ojos de ella y desdén en los de él. –Spock. ¿Qué te trae aquí con tu _esposo_?—

—Jim está aquí por una conferencia de la Flota Estelar. Yo estoy aquí como apoyo, como uno debe hacer por su compañero de vínculo.—

—Ya veo.— Ella apretó los labios. –Entonces, todavía pretendes estar casado,—

Jim sujeto la rodilla de Spock más fuerte y Spock sofocó su propio pánico.— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Tal vez has engañado a tus padres Spock pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Si te acuerdas, nos hemos fusionado mentalmente antes. He visto tu mente y sé que eres incapaz de satisfacer a una pareja. Es cierto para mí y es cierto para él. Esto es obviamente una mentira porque este hombre, ni ningún otro, puede amarte.—

Estaba mortalmente silencioso. Incluso Stonn se movió torpemente. Spock podía sentir a Jim apretando su rodilla una vez más, pero esta vez por ira. Se paró y miró a T’Pring, y para su sorpresa, apenas se encogió.—Ahora escucha. Nunca, nunca jamás vuelvas a hablar a Spock así otra vez. Y nosotros no estamos pretendiendo. Amo a este loco vulcano y él no merece que le hablen de esa manera, no me importa que tan enojada estés. Yo lo amo y el me ama, así que tendrás que superarlo. Y para tu información, él es mucho más que satisfactorio, tanto emocional _y_ físicamente.—

Jim se agachó y levantó a Spock hasta que sus cuerpos y labios se tocaron. Los ojos de Spock estaban muy abiertos mientras Jim movía sus labios ansiosamente sobre los suyos. Spock no pudo parar la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionó y le devolvió el beso. Sus bocas se movían juntas y Jim introdujo su lengua adentro, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. Sus gemidos mandaron chispas a través del cuerpo de Spock y él agarró las caderas de Jim cerca hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Jim se alejó tomando aire. Spock también tenía problemas respirando y tuvo que retroceder para recuperar el control.

—Ves.— JIm se relamió los labios.—No es falso.—

T’Pring los miró con irritación y se alejó con Stonn siguiéndola. Spock contempló a Jim que se estaba sonrojando. Su piel se tornó en un atrayente tonalidad roja mientras se reía por lo bajo.—Bueno, de seguro se los mostramos ¿no?—

—Ciertamente.—

—Seh.—

—Sí.—

Jim suspiró.—Lo siento. Esto es super incómodo. No debería haber hecho eso. Es sólo que…realmente estaba atrapado en el momento. Ella realmente me hizo enojar. Lo que te dijo. Para una vulcana, estaba actuando bastante ilógica.—

—No hay necesidad de disculparse. Yo…aprecio lo que dijiste. No era necesario pero…—

—Pero…—

—Gracias.—

Jim sonrió y Spock tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no contemplarlo. –Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Probablemente. No eres tan malo como ella dice.—

—¿Tan malo?—Spock replicó.

—Sip.—el rio—Digo, _físicamente_ podrías haber usado un poco menos de lengua.—

Las orejas de Spock se tornaron verdes. Jim se rio y palmeó a Spock en el hombro.—Vamos. Vayamos a la última reunión y podremos irnos.—

—¿No deseas terminar tu comida?—

—Nah. En realidad no me gustó mucho.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su paciencia... y me disculpo por cualquier error


	5. Parte V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos a su autor. Este trabajo solo es una traducción.

El resto de la conferencia fue tan inútil como Jim había dicho que sería. Incluso atrapó a Spock cabeceando un par de veces pero él firmemente insistía en que estaba “meditando”. Entraron a la casa y vieron a Amanda leyendo su PADD en la sala.

—Madre,—Spock le preguntó.—¿Por qué no estas preparando la cena?—

—No seas rudo Spock—Jim lo codeó.

—No, está bien, Jim. Generalmente estoy cocinando a esta hora. Pero Sarek pensó que sería bueno si saliéramos a cenar esta noche.—

—Qué lindo de su parte. ¿Tengo suficiente tiempo para bañarme y cambiarme?—

—Sí, tienes más o menos una hora antes de que Sarek diga que llegaremos tarde.—

—Ya sé cómo es eso, ¿verdad, pastelito?—

—No Jim no lo sé.—dijo Spock.

—Mentiroso.—

—No lo soy.—

—Tú y tu padre odian llegar tarde Spock—dijo Amanda. Spock miró entre ambos humanos quienes tenían sonrisas picarescas y sintió una mezcla de irritación y cariño. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir lo último cuando se trataba de su madre pero sentir la misma emoción cuando estaba relacionada con Jim era…perturbador por no decir otra cosa.

—Tal vez.— dijo tal vez de unos momentos.

—Ding, ding ding –Jim dijo triunfante.—Humanos uno, Vulcanos cero.—

—Contigo aquí, tal vez tenga chance de ganar contra estos Vulcanos.— Ella sonrió. Jim le devolvió la sonrisa y Spock sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago. Obviamente necesitaba más meditación.

Spock y Jim se retiraron para alistarse para la cena. Spock usó de nuevo el baño de invitados mientras Jim usaba el suyo. Mientras se ponía sus botas, Jim salió usando una bata. Estaba agradecido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo que no estuviera envuelto sólo en una toalla como ayer.

—Spock, ¿qué tan elegante supones que sea este restaurante?—

—Supongo que mi padre planea que comamos en el mismo restaurante que frecuentamos siempre. Es uno de los mejores en la ciudad.—

Jim suspiró.—Eso es lo que supuse. No planee exactamente para este tipo de viaje. Lo más elegante que tengo es mi uniforme pero ya use ese bendito traje que me dio rasquiña todo el día. ¿Tienes algunas ropas que puedas prestarme?—

Spock abrió su closet y rebuscó sus nuevos y viejos trajes. Los viejos eran de estilo Vulcano a los cuales Jim les hizo una mueca. Los más nuevos consistían de unas prendas Vulcanas y suéteres de diseño tanto Vulcano como Terrestre. Jim escogió uno de tono azul oscuro y otro plomo. –Estos no están tan mal.—Los sostuvo en frente del espejo y los intercambio cambió una y otra vez sobre sí.—¿Cuál te gusta?—

Spock no tenía interés en la moda y escogía comodidad sobre estilo más a menudo de lo usual. Nyota solía hacerle preguntas como esa pero dejo de intentarlo después de que Spock dijo que le gustaba con el vestido verde cuando era obvio que la falda negra con el top rojo eran la mejor opción para esa ocasión. Obviamente.

—Cualquiera que pienses que es el mejor.—

—Bueno, ¿Cuál piensas _tú_ que es el mejor?—

—No importa lo que yo piense. Eres _tú_ quien la usará.—

—Oye, Estoy tratando de verme bien para mi hombre.—

—No soy un hombre. Soy un vulcano.—

—Le quitas la diversión a todo.—Jim inspeccionó el suéter azul e hizo a un lado el otro. –Supongo que usaré este.—

Regresó al baño para cambiarse y pronto retornó usando pantalones negros y el suéter. Spock pensó que el azul oscuro hacía juego con la claridad de sus ojos azules agradablemente. Y se sintió ilógicamente complacido de ver a Jim con su suéter.

—No puedo creer que esté usando un suéter en este infernal planeta. ¿Me veo bien?No está muy apretado?—

—Te ves …bien.—

—¿Bien?— Jim miró a Spock y camino hasta que estaban frente a frente. Él alzó las manos y arregló el cuello de la camisa de Spock, sus hábiles dedos apenas tocando su cuello. Spock podía oler su colonia y encontró su aroma muy atractivo. La meditación era _definitivamente_ necesaria.

—Bueno,—Jim se aclaró la voz. —Todo arreglado. Ahora tú también te ves bien también. —

—Gracias.—Su voz también estaba más baja delo usual. Ambos estaban muy cerca. Tan cerca que Spock vio cada una de las pestañas que adornaban los azules ojos de Jim y Jim vio los diferentes matices de café en los de Spock. No podían alejar la mirada.

Un golpeteo en la puerta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Spock se hizo a un costado y Jim corrió al baño. Spock contuvo un suspiro y llamó para que entraran. Su madre estaba ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa y le dijo que casi era tiempo de salir. Spock simplemente asintió y Amanda lo miró preocupada.—Spock, ¿estás bien?—

—Si madre, estoy bien. Estaremos listos es un momento.—

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de curiosidad antes de alejarse. Spock miró atrás donde Jim estaba. No sabía que es lo que había pasado entre ellos. No sabía que es lo que habría hecho si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. El empuje que sentía hacia Jim era perturbador y cautivante al mismo tiempo. Pero sabía que tenía que mantenerlo bajo control. Sobrereacionar sería irresponsable.

El resto de la noche fue incómoda para los dos. Jim  apenas y lo miraba a los ojos cuando salió del baño y no le dijo nada. Pero cuando estaban en compañía de Amanda o Sarek era todo sonrisas, carcajadas, toques ligeros y sobrenombres otra vez. Spock nunca admitiría sentirse irritado pero si tuviera que hacerlo,  ahora sería el momento adecuado. La conexión que él y Jim estaban empezando a compartir estaba perdida, un muro invisible estaba en su lugar.

El comportamiento distanciado no terminó cuando regresaron de la cena, lo que otra vez fue sobrellevado por la creciente amistad de Jim y Amanda. Spock no estaba seguro de que tanto Jim fingía  alrededor de su madre pero no pensó que era muy exagerado si sus vividas sonrisas y risas  fueran algo por lo que guiarse.

Jim fue directo al baño después de entrar al cuarto de Spock, presumiblemente para cambiarse. Spock se sacó la ropa y la cambió por un atuendo de meditación. Desenvolvió su estera y encendió unas cuantas velas cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrio. Jim caminó usando unos pantalones de pijama ligeros y una polera de la Academia y empezó a mover el edredón y las almohadas decorativas de la cama. Spock miró a Jim, esperando que el usualmente parlanchín hombre le dijera alguna palabra. La manera en que lo estaba ignorando esta noche era extrañamente incomoda considerando que Spock nunca disfrutaba del parloteo sin sentido.

Jim se acomodó en la cama y sacó su PADD para leer sus mensajes. Ignoró la penetrante mirada de Spock. Después de lo que pasó, de lo que podía haber pasado, estar cerca de Spock estaba causando estragos en su mente. Se suponía que esto era fingido pero mientras más tiempo estaba ahí, menos lo sentía de esa manera.

—Jim.—La fría voz de Spock lo asustó y finalmente miró a Spock desde el incidente innombrable. —¿Te gustaría jugar ajedrez?—

—Umm ¿qué?—

—Pregunte si te gustaría jugar ajedrez.—

—Lo sé pero ¿por qué?—

Spock apretó sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.—¿Estaría mal concluir que hay algo “raro” entre nosotros?—

Jim suspiró.—Mira, lo siento si- —

—No te disculpes. Por Favor. Juega ajedrez conmigo.—

Jim se mordió el labio, pensándolo un momento. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Spock, más cariño por él sentía. Pasar el tiempo con su amable familia(más que todo Amanda)no ayudaba en nada. El no solía sentirse apegado y definitivamente no llegaba a la parte de conocer a las familias, pero esto con Spock se sentía diferente. Él se sentía diferente con Spock. Pero también sentía culpa por la manera en la que trató a Spock esta noche y la mirada de desesperación del vulcano solo lo hacía sentirse como basura.

—Bien. Pero tengo que advertirte que soy un jugador de ajedrez bastante bueno. ¿Crees que puedas conmigo?—

La rigidez en la espalda de Spock desapareció y sus ojos tenían una mirada dulce. Jim pensó que podría ahogarse en ella. Entonces, Spock tomó un intrincado set de ajedrez tallado de un estante. Lo  puso a un lado dela mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana y lo acomodó. Jim se sentó, mirando los largos dedos de Spock moviéndose por el tablero. No se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo lo hizo hasta que Spock le dijo que él podía empezar.

Jugaron en silencio por los primeros diez minutos. Jim esperó que el estilo de Spock fuera lógico y efectivo, lo cual era, pero su última irracional y aun así estratégica movida agarró a Jim desprotegido. Spock nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—

Spock perdió la concentración y levantó una ceja mirando a Jim.—Es ilógico escoger un color sobre otros.—

—Pero…—

—Pero supongo que si tuviera que escoger, escogería el azul.—

—Azul por ciencia supongo. Eso está bien. Ahora tú hazme una pregunta.—

Spock movió uno de sus peones.—No sabía que el ajedrez también giraba alrededor de preguntas sin sentido.—

—Bueno, solo pensé que debería conocer mejor al tipo en cuya cama estoy durmiendo. Pero si quieres jugar en silencio…—

Spock consideró ignorar las preguntas de Jim pero no quería que Jim se distanciara de nuevo. —¿Siempre deseaste unirte a la Flota Estelar?—

Jim serio un poco—Waw, lanzando preguntas difíciles desde el comienzo. Nada de “¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? O ¿prefieres el café o el té?”—

—Ya sé que no disfrutas de la comida vulcana y que tienes una necesidad voraz por el consumo del café. Si gustas, puedo hacerte otra pregunta.—

—No, no. Está bien. Solo que no lo va venir. Umm,—Jim se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. –No siempre me gusto la Flota Estelar. Mis padres, ambos, eran parte de ella pero mi papá murió cuando estaba de servicio y mi mamá nunca nos alentó a mi  o a mi hermano a unirnos.—

—Siento mucho tu perdida.— dijo Spock.

—No lo hagas. Murió cuando nací. Nunca lo conocí.—

—¿Y tu hermano?—

Jim sonrió un poco.—Oye, sin trampa. Yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta ahora,— estrujó su nariz pensando.—¿Siempre quisiste convertirte en un científico desde que eras pequeño?—

—Sí. El campo de la ciencia me ha interesado desde que era niño. Había un tiempo cuando pensé que me uniría a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencia y me quedaría en Vulcano. –

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?—

Spock sonrió levemente.—¿Qué es lo que dijiste en relación a “hacer trampa”?Creo que es mi turno.—

—Bien,— Jim rió.—Pregunta.—

—¿Por qué decidiste unirte a la Flota Estelar?—

—Bueno, como dije, nunca quise unirme. Después que papá murió. Mamá nos disuadió de alguna vez pensar en unirnos a la Flota Estelar. Pero ella era un poco hipócrita ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el espacio. Digo, ella trató de estar ahí para nosotros lo más que podía pero simplemente se sentía más atraída a estar allá arriba supongo. La resiento un poco por eso. – Jim no dijo nada por un momento mientras contemplaba el tablero.

—¿Qué cambió tu parecer?—

Él sonrió un poco triste.—No sé si lo conoces pero fue el Capitán Pike del Enterprise. No tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer con mi vida por un largo tiempo. Después de la secundaria tome algunos cursos universitarios en línea solo porque sí, pero me quede en Iowa bebiendo y causando problemas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pike me buscó un día. Él conocía a mi mamá un poco, estaba inspirado por mi papá, y descubrió que estaba siendo improductivo y quería ayudarme. Quién sabe por qué. Me dijo que podía cambiar mi vida si quería. Me dijo, me retó, a unirme a la Flota Estelar. Dijo que podía hacerlo mejor que mi viejo. Quería que me enlistara en la línea de comando.—

—Pero eres un ingeniero.—

—Sip. Pensé en ello, pero trabajo mejor con cosas que puedo controlar. Trabajo con mis manos. Cuando estas en la silla eres responsable por todas las vidas a bordo y hay tantas variables que podrían salir mal. El hacer aquello creo que no… creo que no lo tengo en mí. No soy _él._ –La voz de Jim era increíblemente baja, sus ojos de un azul grisáceo en lugar del vibrante color al que Spock estaba acostumbrándose a ver. No le gustaba ver a Jim así.

—Eres un hombre muy valiente Jim Kirk. En los días que te he conocido, has pasado por muchas cosas solo para ayudar a un extraño. Pones las necesidades de otros antes que las tuyas y creo que hubieras tenido éxito en cualquier camino que hubieras escogido seguir. Eres…extraordinario y habría sido un honor el servir a tu lado.

Jim sonrió. No una sonrisa de la clase que iluminaba toda su cara, pero era cálida y con una emoción que Spock no podía nombrar.

—Gracias, Spock. Eso fue, eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Pero si en verdad me conocieras, sabrías que no soy nada especial.—

—No creo que eso sea cierto.—

—Aun así.—

Estaban en silencio otra vez mientras concentraban su atención de vuelta en el juego. Spock estaba a cuatro movimientos de ganar pero Jim se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

—De todas maneras ¿por qué no te uniste a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencia?—

Spock no se dejó desconcentrar.—Estas intentando distraerme.—

Jim sonrió.—Tal vez. Pero salté mi turno, así que me debes.—

—Muy bien.—

—¿Estas evadiéndome?—

—No, no lo hago.—

Jim se rio.—Oh por Dios, ¡si lo haces! Vamos, dime. Quiero saberlo. —

—Si así lo deseas— Spock dudó antes de hacer otra movida.—Mi padre siempre esperó que yo me uniera a la Academia Vulcana. Como también tenía un interés por la ciencia eso nunca me molesto. Pase mi adolescencia estudiando, aprendiendo lo más que pude para sobrepasar a mis pares. Eventualmente sí fui aceptado en la Academia. Pero,—  Se detuvo y apretó sus manos para recuperar el control —Dijeron que era admirable que lo hubiese hecho a pesar de mi desventaja.—

—¿Tu madre?—Jim susurró. Spock solo asintió—Bastardos.—

—Ciertamente. Rechace su oferta y como también había hecho una solicitud para la Academia Estelar y fui aceptado, me fui para ir a la Tierra. Mi padre no estaba muy complacido.—

—¿Es por eso que ustedes no son tan cercanos?—

—Es complicado.—

—Bueno, me alegra que se haya dado así. Si no, no habrías vivido en la Tierra, conocido a Gaila, después a mí y no habría sido capaz de vencerte en el ajedrez. Como acabo de hacer.—

Spock miró al tablero y Jim ciertamente lo había vencido. Spock observó a Jim con incredulidad. Nadie había ganado contra él desde que eraun niño.

—Debemos jugar otra vez.—

Jim se mató de la risa. —¿Qué?¿Ahora? Que mal perdedor eres.—

—Tus preguntas fueron una distracción.—

—Cincuenta por ciento distracción, cincuenta por ciento curiosidad.—

—Otra vez.— repitió Spock.

—Muy bien mandón. Prepárate para perder.—Jim bostezó y Spock se dio cuenta de que tan tarde era para el humano.

—Estás cansado. Descansa y te venceré después.—

Jim se rió mientras se subía a la cama debajo de las sábanas.—Que confiado.— se burló él.—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres la cama?No tengo problemas en dormir en el piso.—

—Eres mi invitado y yo necesito meditar. No es ninguna molestia.—

—Bueno. Despiértame si cambias de parecer. Buenas noches Spock.—

—Buenas noches, Jim.—

Spock calmó su mente, listo para meditar. No fue hasta mucho después que escuchó el sonido de los ronquidos de Jim. Extrañamente, no lo molestó como lo había hecho antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Se agradecen sus valiosos comentarios y sus maravillosos kudos


	6. Parte VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es solo una traducción, Si desean leer la historia original:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706029

Spock fue capaz de finalizar la cantidad de horas de meditación aunque no fue tan efectivo como usualmente lo era. Pensamientos sobre Jim y el Pon Farr y el matrimonio bloquearon su mente  y no le permitieron alcanzar una claridad plena.

Esto empeoró el momento que vio a Jim recostado pacíficamente en su cama, el matutino sol vulcano hacía que su cabello rubio se viera incluso más brillante. La urgencia de alcanzar y hacer a un costado el cabello que cubría su rostro era incontenible. En un nivel estético él sabía que Jim era atractivo, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que tan hermoso realmente era este hombre. Decidió distraerse así mismo bañándose y planchado el traje de Jim para su conferencia.

Jim se estiró y despertó cuando él había terminado así que se marchó a la cocina. Sarek y Amanda estaban a la mesa comiendo cereal de avena de desayuno y hablaban en tonos bajos.

—Buenos días, Spock.—

—Buenos días, padre, madre.—Puso la caldera en la cocina para sí mismo y encendió la cafetera para Jim.

—Spock,— dijo Sarek.— Tu madre y yo nos preguntamos cuando es que tú y James completarán su vínculo.—

Spock casi soltó la taza que sostenía en sus manos.— ¿A qué te refieres padre?—

—Tu tiempo Spock. Si bien puedes completar el vínculo cuando te emparejes, es mucho más lógico hacerlo ahora para que tú y James puedan acostumbrarse a la mente del otro. –

—Para nosotros,—dijo Amanda. –Vincularnos más temprano lo hizo más fácil cuando el Pon Farr empezó. Y ya que Jim es humano, pensamos que sería beneficioso para él y para ti si se vincularan ahora.—

Spock no quería escuchar a sus padres hablando de Pon Farr. Tampoco quería que Jim oyera de eso. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Jim si lo hiciera,—Su preocupación es apreciada pero innecesaria. Jim y yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.—

—Simplemente tratamos de velar por ti y Jim, Spock.—

Jim entró en el cuarto ya con el uniforme puesto.— ¿Por quién estas velando Amanda?—

—Nadie.— Dijo Spock rápidamente. Amanda lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

—Ok. ¿Me estás haciendo café, Spock?—

—Sí. ¿Te gustarían huevos o tostadas francesas para desayunar?—

—Waw. Café, desayuno y planchaste mi traje. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.— Jim lo besó suavemente en su mejilla. Sus  voluminosos labios se quedaron más tiempo que los de otros besos que le había dado antes. Spock cerró sus ojos para mantenerse controlado. –Tostadas francesas estarán bien, gracias.—

—Buenos días Jim— Amanda interrumpió. —¿A qué hora terminará la conferencia hoy?Porque estaba pensando que podríamos ir de compras para adquirir sus trajes ceremoniales para su vinculación después.—

Los ojos de Jim y Spock se encontraron, con una confusión escrita en toda su cara.—Jim terminará a las 1400, madre; pero no creo que comprar trajes sea necesario.—

—Por supuesto que lo es cariño. No me invitaste a tu primera boda, por lo menos deja que te de algo para la segunda. No quiero que mi hijo use ropa alquilada.—

—Es ilógico gastar créditos en algo que sólo usaremos una vez.—

Ella entre cerró los ojos.—Y también es ilógico hacer enojar a tu madre.—

Spock lo aceptó.—Muy bien. Jim, es hora de irnos.—

Jim hizo un puchero.—Pero no comí mi tostada francesa.—

—Te compraré algo en el camino.— Spock guió a Jim fuera de la casa y a su auto mientras su madre le gritaba que no se olvidara de recogerla después. La mentira lentamente daba vueltas fuera de control. Tenía la impresión de que sus padres no dejarían en paz la discusión sobre su vinculación. Ahora su madre quería llevarlos de compras para la ceremonia. El mayor problema era Jim. No que no hiciera el papel de esposo muy convincentemente y él no  podría agradecerle lo suficiente por su ayuda, pero la manera en que se sentía a su alrededor era inquietante. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él se sentía atraído. Incluso cuando no sentía un particular cariño por el hombre si sentía _algo_. Conociendo a Jim como lo hacía ahora con su considerada y cuidadosa naturaleza junto con su valentía y apasionada actitud lo arrastraban como ningún otro. Él quería que todo esto se terminara pero la idea de no estará con Jim, de estar sin sus sonrisas y risas…era demasiado difícil de imaginar.

—Spock, ¿de veras tenemos que ir de compras?—

—Tampoco encuentro la idea atrayente pero mi madre insiste. –

Él suspiró.—Lo sé. Pero no es que vayamos a “pretender” vincularnos o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Es imposible pretender vincularnos. Vincularse trata de la unión de dos mentes. Una vez unidas, solo la muerte o un sanador muy talentoso puede deshacer el vínculo. –

—Wow, —Jim se arregló el cuello.— Ese es…ese es un compromiso muy fuerte.—

—Los vulcanos no tomamos el vincularnos ligeramente.—

Jim rio nerviosamente. –Sí, sí que lo hacen. Es un asunto muy muy serio. Digo, cualquiera tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de decidir si quiere casarse con un vulcano.—

—¿Por qué estas divagando Jim?—

—¿Divagando?No estoy divagando.—dijo histéricamente, sus ojos azules abiertos frenéticamente. –Solo estoy analizando que tan serio son los vínculos para los vulcanos. Gracias a Dios te salve de eso ¿eh?—

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Spock preocupado

—Estoy perfectamente Spock, — Jim miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaban cerca al centro de convenciones. .—Escucha, no tienes que hacer de niñera hoy. Puedes simplemente recogerme con tu mamá después.—

La idea de pasar el día sentado escuchando lecturas era poco atractiva pero el dejar a Jim solo lo era igual. También había la posibilidad de que se encontrara de nuevo con T’Pring y Stonn otra vez  y no quería que Jim los enfrentara solo.—¿Estás seguro?No me importa ir contigo.—

Spock estacionó el auto y Jim inmediatamente abrió la puerta.—No, está bien. Necesito espacio.—

—¿Espacio?—

—Bye Spock.— Jim cerró la puerta y se alejó trotando. Spock frunció las cejas en confusión. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había dicho algo ofensivo? La charla de anoche los había unido más y ahora Spock sentía otra brecha entre ellos. El suspiró. Los humanos eran altamente ilógicos.

_________________________________________________________

JIm sentía que no podía respirar. No sabía cómo, pero empezó a tener sentimientos por Spock. Sentimientos _románticos_. Cosas como despertar cada mañana uno al lado del otro y adoptar un cachorro. No tenía ningún sentido. Y los vulcanos se emparejaban de por vida así que estar con Spock significaría todo o nada. Él no era de ese tipo pero si eso significaba que podría estar con Spock entonces quien sabe, tal vez valdría la pena. Pero por otra parte tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Era lógico que buscar alejarse un poco de Spock para pensar las cosas.

—Maldición. Ahora incluso estoy empezando a pensar como él. Y ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo.—

La convención resultó ser un buen lugar para pensar. Perderse en sus pensamientos durante las lecturas era fácil y cuando tenía que hablar con alguien todo lo que tenía que hacer era asentir y repetir “fascinante”. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no le ayudó a descifrar sus sentimientos por Spock y solo los realzó como si esperara que el vulcano mágicamente apareciera para hacer un comentario sarcástico de como todo era ilógico y convencerlo de no comer un hamburguesa de queso a la barbacoa con queso frito para almorzar (Una mala idea que se veía buena en ese momento).

Se sintió como una eternidad hasta las 1400 cuando Spock se comunicó con él diciéndole que estaba esperando afuera con Amanda. Casi llego al lobby cuando alguien con uniforme de la Flota Estelar lo detuvo. Al principio no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que un par de fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y escuchó una inconfundible risa.

—¿Gary Mitchell?—

Gary lo dejó ir y se encontró con la cara sonriente de su exnovio. Él y Gary se conocían desde su primer año en la Academia. Era la segunda persona en quien confiaba después de Huesos. Se volvieron amigos rápidamente cuando se unieron a un grupo de estudio y pronto se convirtieron en amigos con derechos. Para su segundo año decidieron salir oficialmente, algo con lo que Huesos no estaba nada contento.

No era que Gary no fuera una buena persona, pero siempre había algo fuera de lugar sobre él. Era excesivamente carismático, altivo e inteligente tanto que hacía sentir a todos en un cuarto inferiores. Huesos lo encontró manipulador y solía decir que Gary estaba  no muy lejos de convertirse en la definición de un nuevo nivel de locura. Jim no estaba de acuerdo.

Porque a pesar de sus defectos, Gary era alguien divertido con quien estar. Tomaba riesgos y enfrentaba las consecuencias después,  un rasgo que él y Jim tenían en común.  Pero fue su actitud de “salta primero” lo que los separo cuando él aceptó una oferta de servir en una nave por un semestre sin decirle a Jim. En un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente se fue sin decir ni adiós .Jim admitió que tenía el corazón roto por primera vez en su vida pero eventualmente lo superó.

Gay regresó meses después, todo sonriente y con disculpas sinceras pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. Jim lo perdonó pero le dijo que estaban mejor como amigos. Gary aceptó pero no lo detuvo de querer recuperar a Jim de vez en cuando. Y por la manera en que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de Jimm ahora, tenía el presentimiento que esta era una de esas veces.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí Gary?— preguntó Jim.

—Lo mismo que tú Jimmy, negocios. Cuando la Flota Estelar estaba mandado personas a conferencias salté ante la oportunidad de que nos mandaran a Risa. Comida gratis, bebidas y diversión. En lugar de eso, me enviaron a este maldito infierno.—

Jim se encogió de brazos.—No es tan malo si te acostumbras.—

—Cierto. Así que ¿en qué hotel te estas quedando?—

Jim se rió un poco.—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo Gary de siempre.—

—Oh sabes que no me refería a eso. Pensaba que podríamos ponernos al corriente después. ¿Cenar y tal vez beber algo juntos?—

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.—

—¿Por qué no? ¿Pensé que éramos amigos?—

—Somos amigos Gary.—

Gary se acercó más cerrando el espacio entre ellos, deslizó su mano acariciando su bíceps hasta que Jim lo miró a los ojos. –Vamos Jimmy, te extrañé mucho. ¿No me extrañaste también?—

Jim suspiró.— Ahora no es el momento adecuado. Yo…yo estoy viendo a alguien ahora.—

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro por solo un segundo antes de que sonriera nuevamente. Le recordaba  de una manera escalofriante a como los vulcanos escondían sus emociones rápidamente.—¿Si?¿Quién es?¿No me digas que es ese gruñón compañero tuyo?—

Él se rió—No, no es Huesos. No lo conoces pero eso no importa de todas maneras. Porque tú y yo _solo_ somos amigos.—

—Cierto. Solo amigos. Así que ¿tomamos algo?—

—James, —Jim se dio la vuelta, sus ojos casi saliéndose de su rostro cuando vio a Spock prácticamente acechando hacia él. Lucía tan carente de emociones como cualquier otro Vulcano que Jim conociera. Comparado con sus usuales suaves miradas y alegres ojos cafés, parecía que Spock fuera un hombre completamente diferente.—Han pasado cinco punto tres minutos desde nuestra última comunicación y vine a llevarte. ¿Quién es este?—

Spock y Gary se miraron, como en los enfrentamientos de las viejas películas del oeste. No tenía idea de por qué Spock albergaría cualquier rencor contra el hombre. Y Gary tendía a volverse amigos rápidamente con casi todos. Huesos era una excepción.

—Spock este es Gary Mitchell, un viejo amigo mío. Gary este es Spock,mi— —

—Esposo. Soy su esposo.— Spock puso su mano alrededor de la cadera de Jim , sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que el sentía como si estuviera siendo marcado por su toque.

—Esposo.—dijo Gary. Jim sonrió tensamente.—Cuándo dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien no sabía que te referías a algo permanente—

—Si bueno, es algo bastante reciente,— Codeó a Spock en su costado pero todo lo que consiguió fue que lo agarrara más fuerte.—Incluso yo estoy sorprendido a veces.—

—Wow. Así que ¿finalmente sentaste cabeza? Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Jimmy Kirk seria enganchado. Siempre pensé que los dos seriamos, bueno…tu sabes…—

—No lo sé Señor Mitchell,—dijo Spock.—Pero parece redundante ya que Jim es ahora mi esposo.–

Gary le dio una última mirada a Spock pero luego regresó su atención a Jim.—Sin embargo, estoy feliz por ti Jim. Llámame si quieres que nos juntemos antes de que me vaya.—

—Lo haría si- — —Estamos ocupados.—Contestaron al mismo tiempo. Jim lo codeó otra vez pero tuvo el mismo resultado que antes. Gary le dio una última mirada a Jim y se fue. Cuando estaba fuera de vista Jim empujó lejos a Spock.

—¿Qué rayos, Spock? ¿Por qué demonios me avergonzaste así? Entiendo que estamos haciendo todo esto del matrimonio pretendido por tu bien pero ¡esta es mi vida!La mitad de la Flota Estelar sabrá que estamos casados para mañana ¡por tu culpa! ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar entonces?—

—Deberías haber contestado tu comunicador. Mi madre está esperando por nosotros.— Spock  se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida dejando a Jim hablando en su partida. No podía creer las vueltas que los vulcanos daban para evitar un problema.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora es mi culpa?¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, vulcano testarudo! ¿Siquiera hablaras conmigo?—

Spock se detuvo tan de repente que Jim casi se golpea con él. Se dio la vuelta y su fachada vulcana estaba remplazada por una furia intensa. Jim dudó por un momento pero volvió a ganar coraje. –¿Vas a explicarme que fue eso?—

—No soy yo quien debe dar explicaciones cuando fuiste tú quien estaba tratando de tener  relaciones con ese hombre cuando eres actualmente mi esposo.—

—Esposo de mentira si te acuerdas. E incluso si estuviera tratando de tener sexo con Gary no es un maldito asunto tuyo.—

—Es mi asunto. Podrías haber comprometido todo por lo que hemos trabajado solo para satisfacer tu compulsión humana por intimidad sexual.—

—¿Te estas escuchando ahora?—gritó Jim. –No puedo creer que pensé que me gus… sabes que, no importa. Cruzaste la línea. No estamos juntos así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien sea.—

—Entonces, me disculpo por haberte detenido.— Dijo Sock en un tono sarcástico.—Regresa con el Señor Mitchell y ten relaciones sexuales. Le diré a mi madre  que mi esposo está ocupado por el momento.—

—¡No me eches toda la culpa Vulcano idiota! ¡Y tal vez tenga sexo con Gary o con quien sea que me plazca!—

—No te detendré.—

—Bien. –

—Bien.—

Estaban cara a cara cuando terminaron de discutir, mirándose uno al otro. Spock estaba respirando con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada furiosa inhalación y expiración. La idea de Jim con alguien más, especialmente con Gary Mitchell, era repugnante. Cuando lo vio tocando a Jim fue difícil para él no acercarse hasta su esposo de mentiras y arrastrarlo lejos. Era ilógico, era poco vulcano, pero quería que Jim fuera solo para él. Su hermosa sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, su profunda inteligencia y calidez. Egoístamente quería todas las partes de Jim para él y para él sólo.

Jim exhaló fuertemente y estaba listo para irse cuando escucharon la puerta de un auto cerrarse. Amanda salió molesta e irritada.—¿Todo está bien?—grito a través del parqueo.—¿Pensé que iríamos a comprar?—

—En un momento madre.— La mirada de Spock seguía sobre Jim, sus ojos expresaban reto y algo de ansiedad. Estaba temeroso de que Jim se fuera a los brazos de otro y de que todo lo que estaba  sucediendo entre ellos se perdería. Buscó en los ojos azules de Jim por una respuesta, para ver si realmente se iría. Jim miró entre Spock y Amanda. Parte de él quería dañar a Spock, regresar adentro y encontrara a Gary. Pero esa era también la última cosa que quería hacer. Y le había prometido a Spock, que lo ayudaría con sus padres incluso cuando el vulcano no fuera su persona favorita en este momento, no faltaría a su palabra.

—Vámonos,— dijo él suavemente.—Pero aún sigo enojado contigo maldito bastardo.—Él pasó raspando a Spock y entró al auto. Amanda miró a Spock, claramente confundida. Spock solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo “No tengo idea”. Pero por dentro sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza  por como había tratado a Jim y por su nada vulcano arrebato emocional.

El viaje a la tienda fue corto y prácticamente insoportable. Jim no lo miró ni una sola vez y a diferencia de ayer Spock sabía que era bien merecido. No hubo sobrenombres o suaves toques como en cualquier otra ocasión que estaba frente de Amanda. Ella se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud rápidamente pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que entraron a la tienda.

Era pequeña, pero una de las mejores tiendas en la ciudad que vendían ropa para matrimonio. También tenían una pequeñas selección de trajes humanos que tal vez costaban más de la mitad de lo que la granja Kirk valía. Los atuendos vulcanos eran todos largos, pesados y mayormente de colores oscuros, y hacían que Jim sudara de solo mirarlos. Pero Amanda estaba feliz, como si la idea de comprar para la vinculación de su hijo fuera la mejor cosa que podría pasar. Ella tocó el material e inmediatamente empezó a apilarlos en el brazo de Spock. Jim no podía evitar sonreír ante esto. No era difícil imaginarse a un pequeño Spock siguiendo y ayudando a su madre de compras.

—Muy bie Spock,— dijo ella.—Pruébate estos y vuelve para que te vea cuando estes listo.— Spock apenas pudo contener el mirarla con exasperación pero obedientemente entro al cuarto de cambio.—No sé cuál es tu talla Jim así que vamos a buscarla juntos.—

Como si tuviera otra opción. Jim se acercó hacia los trajes de color claro, aquellos que no parecían que lo matarían de calor apenas saliera afuera- Sabia que no los usaría para una boda real pero incluso las ropas pesadas en un lugar con aire acondicionado era demasiado para él. Él miraba una pieza de un tono marrón oscuro cuando Amanda se aclaró la garganta.—Discúlpame Jim, pero ¿estoy en lo correcto si asumo que hay algo de…tensión entre tú y Spock?—

Jim casi suspiró. Tenía un solo trabajo, hacer creer a Amanda que él y Spock estaban casados. Enfurruñándose en el auto e ignorando a su esposo probablemente no era la mejor manera de mostrar aquello pero no podía evitar el contener su ira con Spock.—Creo que un poco. Solo tuvimos un pequeño pleito, no te preocupes por ello.—

Ella alzo su ceja, de manera tan similar a la Spock lo hacía.—No creo que sea un pequeño pleito si mi hijo esta enfurruñado.—

—No estaba enfurruñado,—

—Si lo estaba, cariño. Ahora ¿Qué hizo esta vez?—

Jim rió.—¿Cómo sabe que fue él?—

—Instinto materno. Se cuándo mi hijo ha hecho algo malo. Pero estoy segura que está esperando para reconciliarse.—

Jim frunció el ceño y pensó en la furia de Spock cuando estaba hablando con Gary y cómo pensó que Jim saltaría a la cama con él. Antes pensaba que podía confiar en Spock, algo que no era nada fácil, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro.—No lo sé. Sigo estando muy enojado con él.—

—Los vulcanos pueden sacarte de tus casillas, ¿no lo crees? Pero tú ya sabias eso al casarte con él.—

Él fijó la mirada en el traje que tenía en sus manos para no tener que mirarla directo a los ojos.—Supongo. Pero no significa que no pueda estar enojado con él.—

—Claro. Pero el estar casado o en cualquier relación, es saber que incluso después de toda esa furia y peleas por las que pasan, al final del día, quieres intentarlo y hacer que funcione. Si llega el día cuando el sacrificio del amor no vale la pena, entonces sabes que se terminó. Y te veo como alguien que peleará hasta las últimas Jim. –

Jim sí quería pelear por Spock. No necesariamente por ese algo especial que sintió antes, pero al menos por una amistad. Porque incluso después de unos pocos días, el no ser amigos con Spock era inimaginable.

Amanda le entregó un traje plomo. –Ve y pruébate este y ya de ahí veremos. –

Se fue al área de ensayo y en un cubículo para probarse el traje. O al menos esto intentó. No tenía idea de cómo amarrárselo apropiadamente así que estaba un poco suelto sobre su cuerpo. Salió esperando tener la ayuda de Amanda pero en su lugar vió a Spock atando su traje cerca de los espejos. Su traje de un negro oscuro con motivos plomos coincidía maravillosamente con su pálida piel y rasgos fuertes.

Spock se dio la vuelta y Jim se sonrojó, avergonzado con lo ridículo que debía lucir en comparación.—Yo eh— tartamudeó.—No se cómo ponerme esto.—

El vulcano parecía divertido por aquello pero también ansioso. Sin duda a causa de su pelea.

—¿Te gustaría que te ayude?—preguntó Spock.

—Si quieres.— Spock se acercó a él y movió sus dedos por los tirantes poniéndolos juntos. Sus manos no estaban tan firmes como deberían estar.—¿Nervioso, Spock?—

—Negativo.—

—¿Piensas que me voy a ir?—

Spock se detuvo, sostuvo los tirantes con fuerza antes de continuar con su trabajo.—Si eso es lo que deseas, dije, que no te detendría.—

—Bueno, deja de preocuparte. Solo porque fuiste un idiota no significa que no cumpliré mi promesa.—

Spock no dijo nada mientras terminaba de atarlo. Retrocedió y Jim se admiró a sí mismo en el espejo. Aunque estaba muy seguro de que usaba la talla correcta, el traje era naturalmente suelto. Usar ropas que no se ajustaran a su cuerpo era raro pero tenía que admitir que se veía fabuloso en ropas foráneas. El plomo fuerte también tenía motivos alrededor de los bordes que combinaban con el conjunto de Spock. Por un segundo, casi parecía como si fueran una pareja casándose.

—Jim,— dijo Spoc, su voz temerosa.—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior. Estaba fuera de lugar, irrespetuoso, y—

—Ilógico.—

Jim podía jurar que él casi sonrió.—Sí. Ilógico.—

—Acepto tu disculpa. Pero Spock,  si esto va a funcionar, necesitas hablar conmigo. No puedes salir corriendo cada vez que algo salga mal. No puedo leer la mente y solo puedo ayudarte si estamos en la misma página, ¿está bien?—

—Si Jim.—

—Bien. Y para que conste, nunca hubiera estado con Gary. Ese barco partió hace mucho tiempo. Así que ¿amigos de nuevo?—pregunto él.

La boca de Spock se abrió y cerró en confusión.—¿Amigos?—

—Sí, amigos,—Jim miró a otro lado, sintiéndose estúpido por asumir que su relación era más de lo que en realidad era.—Si estás de acuerdo con eso.—

—¿Me consideras un amigo?—

—Bueno, sí. No pretendo estar enganchado por quien sea.—bromeó él.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Amanda entró su mano yendo sobre su boca cuando los vio. –Oh Spock, te ves tan apuesto.—

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras descansaba sus manos en los hombros de Spock. Sus mejillas se tornaron verdes y lucía de cualquier lado como el hijo avergonzado. Jim rió y trato de salvarlo.—¿Y yo también me veo bien ?—

Amanda se dio la vuelta y rió, sus ojos llenos de emoción.—Claro. Tú también eres muy apuesto. Te ves como un buen Vulcano.—

—Nah. No creo que pueda volver mis orejas puntiagudas.—

Ella rió de nuevo y dejó a su hijo.—Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado pasar más tiempo viéndolos probarse ropas, creo que tenemos las indicadas. ¿Te gustan cariño?—

—No tengo ninguna preferencia madre.—

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas de Jim?—ella casi sonrió.

—Él se ve,—  Él pausó, su mirada encontrándose con la de Jim. La respiración de Jim se cortó, cautivada por la suave mirada de Spock.—Hermoso.—

Jim se sonrojó. Lógicamente él sabía que Spock tenía que decir eso ya que su mamá estaba ahí, especialmente para mostrar que se habían reconciliado de su pequeña pelea. Pero era lindo escucharlo, incluso cuando él sabía que Spock estaba mintiendo.

Amanda pareció creerles mientras sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas. Les dijo que se vistieran de nuevo y salió del área de ensayo. Jim entró a su cubículo, demasiado tímido como para seguir cerca de Spock. Lo que era estúpido porque “tímido” no era una palabra que alguna vez se usara para describirlo. Ansioso, nervioso, tal vez extraño, pero jamás tímido. Los sentimientos que iban y venían con  respecto a Spock eran condenadamente confusos. Él no sabía si alguna vez podrían ser más que amigos pero sería una lástima si al menos no lo intentara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que siguen leyendo aunque solo sea una traducción ...espero que les guste el capítulo!!!


	7. Parte VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es sólo una traducción no lo olviden ;). de I Just Met You and This is Crazy de luck_and_miracles. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a Angie por su maravillosos trabajo de corrección!!

Después de disculparse, Spock notó que el afecto fingido de Jim hacia él se había elevado. Estaba agradecido de que Jim estuviera de nuevo dispuesto a defender su arreglo lo cual aparentemente implicaba más toqueteo. Antes era capaz de soportar el toque de Jim protegiéndose mentalmente pero algo había cambiado. Sus escudos seguían ahí pero ahora cada toque en su brazo o mano en su hombro eran más afectuosos que nunca. Despertó algo dentro de él, en cualquier instante que las manos de Jim se encontraban con las suyas él quería sujetarlas, reciprocar cada caricia con un deseo ardiente que no podía explicar.

Nyota no fue su primera relación pero fue la única donde sintió la necesidad de tocar. Incluso si no era mucho. Un simple toque entre los dedos o su mano descansando suavemente sobre su espalda bastaba para satisfacerlo hasta que arreglos más íntimos pudieran ser hechos. Pero su necesidad por Jim era más fuerte que la de por Nyota. Era un impulso que era difícil pero necesario de negar. No era lógico sentirse de esta manera después de sólo unos pocos días de conocerse y permitirse el toque de Jim cuando no era necesario tenía que parar.

Pero parecía que Jim estaba más firme que nunca en mantener sus dedos sobre él. Después de las compras, Amanda pensó que sería agradable servirse el té en el patio antes de que Sarek regresara a casa para la cena. En lugar de tomar asiento en uno de los cinco que ahí había, Jim se sentó con Spock. Aunque la silla era larga, no era lo suficiente como para dos personas así que la mitad del cuerpo de Jim estaba sentado sobre el de Spock. Y la mano que no estaba sosteniendo su taza de té estaba enroscada alrededor del cuello de él, su cabeza ligeramente descansando en su hombro. Spock pensó que su madre lo encontraría inapropiado, el ver a su hijo y su esposo actuando tan íntimamente, pero ella no pareció nada molesta. De hecho, esto era lo más contenta que había visto a su madre en un buen tiempo.

—Y después salté al lago, completamente desnudo, y aguante la respiración bajo el agua hasta que las autoridades se fueron. Y esa no fue la primera vez que eso pasó. – Jim terminó su historia.

Amanda rió y Spock se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba ese sonido.—Jim, eras un adolescente aventurero. Completamente  lo opuesto a Spock. Bueno, casi.—

—Casi.—Él sonrió. —¿En qué clase de problemas se metió el Señor Perfecto?—

—Madre,— Spock le advirtió.

—Oh calla cariño, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. Ahora, recuerdo una vez cuando Spock era adolescente y salió a hurtadillas de la casa para ir a ver una conferencia de esta nueva teoría sobre lo agujeros negros o algo así por un profesor Andoriano que visitaba la Academia por un día. Casi se sale con la suya pero seguía usando su pulsera de admisión en la muñeca durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.—

Jim rió y Spock lo sujetó fuertemente para que no se cayera del asiento.—Wow. No sabía que me había casado con un chico malo, bebé. Saliendo a escondidas para conferencias de ciencias en medio de la noche. ¿En qué me habré metido?—

—Sí, Jim, yo soy bastante rebelde. Pero estas, como dicen, atrapado conmigo.—

Los ojos de Jim se volvieron de un tono azul cristalino y se inclinó y besó el canto de la boca de Spock.—Bien por mí.—

En un impulso, Spock se acercó de nuevo y lo besó completamente en los labios. Mientras que el estilo humano de los besos no tenían la misma impresión en él cómo un beso vulcano, los labios de Jim eran suaves y movía sus labios contra los de Spock con un ansia y fervor que no podía resistir. El hecho de que su madre estaba cerca pasó desapercibido hasta que ella fuertemente se aclaró la garganta. Spock se apartó pero Jim se mantuvo cerca, descansando su frente contra la mejilla de Spock. Spock podía oler la esencia de manzana del champú que usaba y sintió la necesidad de frotar su nariz más cerca del cabello del rubio. Por pura actuación claro.

—Creo que ese es mi pie para retirarme,— dijo Amanda.— Revisaré si la cena esta lista.— Ella dejó el patio y Spock pensó que una vez que ella se fuera Jim buscaría su propio asiento. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo pegado a su lado, pequeños resoplidos de aire golpeando el cuello de Spock.

—¿Crees que nos debemos mover?—Preguntó Spock.

Jim suspiró un poco, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Spock.—¿Quieres que lo haga?—

—Ya no es necesario puesto que mi madre no puede vernos.—

—Eso no es un sí.—No lo era. Se mantuvieron en sus posiciones, la mitad de Jim sobre su regazo y Spock sujetándolo cerca. Era lógico en caso de que su madre o padre regresaran. Cien por ciento lógico.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad?—Jim preguntó en voz baja.

—Es satisfactorio.—

—¿Satisfactorio? Supongo que me han dicho peores cosas.—

—No quise implicar que- —

—Estoy bromeando, Spock. Se supone que las personas casadas se ríen de los chistes del otro, sabes.—

—Estaré seguro de “reírme” de tus chistes Jim, cuando los encuentre divertidos.—

Jim sonrió.—Ouch, bebé. Definitivamente sabes cómo herir a alguien.—

Spock zumbó en conformidad, ignorando el apodo. Jim tomó la mano izquierda de Spock y empezó a usar sus dedos distraídamente para dibujar en la palma de Spock. Contuvo un gemido mientras Jim trazaba sobre las áreas sensitivas de su mano. Spock sabía que Jim no estaba al tanto de todas las particularidades de la sensibilidad de las manos Vulcanas y debía decirle que parara. Pero las manos de Jim eran cálidas y ásperas pero también agradables.—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, temeroso de perder su voz pronto.

Jim se detuvo pero no lo soltó.—¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?—

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, si es que podía, Amanda entró presurosa de regreso al patio.—Chicos, limpien. T’Pau está viniendo con Sarek.— Se fue tan pronto como había entrado en un controlado frenesí. Jim alzó la mirada a Spock, con una pregunta en los ojos.

—¿Quién es T’Pau?—

Spock llevó a Jim a su habitación para que pudieran ponerse más presentables para su invitada. Ahí, le explicó que T’Pau era la matriarca del clan de Sarek. Ella también formaba parte del Alto Consejo Vulcano y era vista como alguien con la más lógica e influyente mente en Vulcano.

—Wow,— dijo Jim, afeitándose la poca barba que tenía en su rostro mientras Spock se peinaba el flequillo incluso más liso en frente del espejo del baño.—¿No fue ella también la única que rechazó un puesto en el Consejo de la Federación?—

—Ciertamente es ella. Ella es muy respetada en Vulcano, en la Federación, y mi familia. Debes comportarte de la mejor manera Jim o mi padre no estará complacido.—

—¿Cuándo no me porto bien? Acabó de pasar los últimos dos dias hablando con auto-nombrados “científicos” sin decirles donde podían meterse sus estúpidas teorías.—

—Jim…—

—Bien, bien, me portaré bien. Lo juro. ¿Alguna cosa prohibida de la que deba saber?—

—Sí, mientras podíamos ser físicamente afectivos en la presencia de mis padres, T’Pau puede ser un poco más…reservada.—

—Ok,—dijo Jim. Spock pensó que podía detectar algo de decepción. –Entonces, ¿Qué cosas sí podemos hacer?—

—Las parejas vulcanas usualmente muestran su afecto mediante el _ozh’esta.—_

—¿Qué es eso?—

Spock puso su peine abajo y regreso a la habitación para cambiase los zapatos. Sentía algo de vergüenza al hablar con Jim sobre esto, especialmente porque Jim había hecho algo más que “besarlo” minutos antes.—Es un “caricia” de dedos, el roce del dedo índice y del medio entre parejas de vínculo.—

—Así que, ¿es cómo un beso?—

—Correcto.—

Jim salió del baño, con un rubor en las mejillas. –Así que cuando yo estaba, tu sabes, básicamente estaba…—

—De cierto modo.—

—Oh, Dios,— Era claro que Jim estaba avergonzado. Spock se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido más comunicativo con el minuto que tomó la mano de Jim pero siempre que se sostenían de las manos, tenía una sensación de pertenencia.—No lo sabía. Digo, sé que los vulcanos puedes ser un poco sensible respecto al contacto y todo eso pero prometo que no sabía que estaba haciendo _eso_.—

—Soy yo quien debería haberte dicho desde el principio.—

—Cierto. Pero no es que fuera algo malo. ¿No se supone que debemos afectuosos y toda la cosa? Tenemos que estar enamorados. Actuar como si estuviéramos enamorados.— Se corrigió.

—Sí. Por supuesto.— dijo Spock tranquilamente.

Jim se acercó hasta que sólo hubo un paso de separación entre ellos. Podía distinguir cada una de las pestañas enmarcando los gentiles ojos azules. Había incertidumbre escondida en ellos.—Tal vez deberíamos practicar el beso de dedos. Sólo por si acaso.—

—Por si acaso.— Repitió él. Sostuvo su dedo índice y del medio, esperando que los de Jim lo encontraran. Jim copió la posición de dedos y levantó sus cejas, silenciosamente preguntando si lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Spock asintió, y Jim lo tomó como una señal para mover sus dedos cerca de los del Vulcano. Conteniendo el aliento, se acercó a Jim para el beso. El momento que se encontraron, Spock cerró sus ojos de forma placentera. Esto era distinto de tomarse las manos o los ocasionales roces en el patio y durante las rutinas matutinas. Todo en su fisiología Vulcana se deleitó durante el beso, sus sentidos se intensificaron en su cuerpo tanto cómo su mente. Juzgando por las emociones superficiales de Jim, podía sentir que él también se sentía complacido por el simple toque.

—¿Agradable?—Jim preguntó, su voz un poco ronca.

—Sí.—

Jim sonrió maliciosamente.—¿No “satisfactoria”?—

—Parece que eres mucho más experto en costumbres íntimas Vulcanas de lo que pensé. ¿Estás seguro que esta es tu primera vez?

—Spock te prometo que tú, y solo tú, ha tomado la virginidad de mis manos en un beso.—

—Me siento honrado de que hayas guardado tus manos sólo para mí, Jim.—La sonrisa de Jim iluminó su rostro entero, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose de alegría. Spock sintió su propia boca moviéndose ligeramente arriba, sin poder hacer nada, y una parte de él reacio, a bloquear la felicidad de Jim por su toque.

Los dedos de Jim lentamente se alejaron, había una sonrisa delicada cubriendo sus labios. Una ilógica necesidad de besarlos otra vez persistió en Spock. Lógicamente él sabía que no debería disfrutar esto más de lo necesario. No significaba nada para Jim estaba seguro, así que debería ser lo mismo para Spock. Pero dejo esos sentimientos a un lado y se concentró en los pequeños momentos de felicidad e irracionalidad.

—Creo que es algo raro,—Jim inspeccionó su mano escépticamente.— No pensé que sentiría algo del roce de nuestros dedos pero, no sé cómo explicarlo, como que acabo de sentir esta sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Eso es normal en los humanos?—

Spock pensó por un momento. A veces el besaba de manera Vulcana a Nyota pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella parecía indiferente y lo hacía por el beneficio de él más que por el de ella. –No lo sé. Podrías preguntarle a mi madre por su opinión si te sientes cómodo al hacerlo.—

—Nah, no estoy tan desesperado por saber. Solo creo que es un poco extraño que un humano pudiera sentir todo eso por un beso Vulcano.—

—Es posible que debido a mi tacto telepático algunas de mis emociones se transfirieran hacia ti.—

—See, tal vez.—

Spock se fijó en el tiempo y pensó que sería mejor que bajaran  con su madre  antes de que su padre y T’Pau llegaran. Mientras T’Pau era una de las pocas vulcanas que aceptaban a Amanda en el clan sin una aversión completa, era alguien estrictamente crítica. Sus estándares de perfección y lógica eran muy altos. Hasta ahora Jim había sido capaz de encantar a su madre y engañar a su padre pero encontrarse con T’Pau sería más difícil. Era intuitiva y nada ingenua. Spock no admitiría el nerviosismo pero aun así se sentía tenso por el futuro encuentro.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de conocer a tu abuelita.—dijo Jim con falsa alegría.

—Jim, debo advertirte otra vez, que engañar a T’Pau para que crea que estamos casados no será fácil. No quiero que te sientas nervioso pero- —

—Oye,— lo interrumpió él.—Estaré bien. Si pude con tu padre, podré con ella. Además, de entre nosotros dos, creo que soy el mejor actor. ¿Sabías que en la secundaria actué en la producción musical de _La Bella y la Bestia_?—

—¿Qué papel hiciste?—

—Fui un tenedor.—

—Mi confianza en ti se ha incrementado exponencialmente, Jim.—

—Debería. Fui un tenedor muy prendido.—

Spock escondió su sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la sala donde Amanda estaba limpiando. Su postura estaba más calmada que antes pero Spock podía ver que su madre estaba ansiosa.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda Amanda?.—preguntó Jim.

Ella lo miró, sobresaltada de su trance de limpieza.—Oh bien, ya están listos. Y no hay nada más que hacer Jim. Todos nos podemos relajar hasta que lleguen. Sarek dijo que estarían aquí pronto.—

Después de que dijo aquello, la puerta de adelante se abrió y Sarek entró a la casa. Su expresión era más lógica y severa que nunca pero no era nada comparada con la mujer Vulcana a su lado. Era pequeña y delgada, su cabello sujeto en un peinado alto. Su cara era cómo de piedra, mostrando nada de emoción en sus tensa y aguda mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jim. Spock no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que no sería fácil de cautivar.

—T’Pau,— dijo Amanda, más dócil de lo que jamás la había visto.—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.— Ella levantó su mano en un saludo Vulcano y Spock hizo lo mismo. Jim hizo lo mismo incluso cuando no fue tan perfecto cómo los otros.

T’Pau saludó a Amanda con un pequeño asentimiento y luego su mirada se fue a Spock. Jim podía jurar que las profundas líneas de su cara se suavizaron pero probablemente sólo estaba viendo cosas. –Spock,— Su voz era tan aguda y precisa cómo sus rasgos.—Han sido cinco punto tres-siete años desde la última vez que visitaste Vulcano, ¿correcto?—

—Sí, T’Pau.—

—Y cuando finalmente regresas traes contigo una pareja humana.—dijo ella con tanta neutralidad que Jim no sabía si debía sentirse ofendido o no.

—Sí, T’Pau. He venido con una pareja que resulta ser humana.—

—¿Has tomado una decisión sabia Spock? ¿Traer a un extraño a nuestro clan que no es Vulcano?—

Los dedos de Spock se movieron lentamente como si estuviera listo para cerrar sus puños pero los mantuvo firmes a sus lados.—Mi madre es humana, yo soy mitad humano. Tener una pareja que también resulta ser humana no se sale de los límites de la lógica en lo que a mí se refiere.—

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera.— Finalmente, posó sus ojos sobre Jim. Él podía sentir como se derretía en sudor bajo su escrutinio.—¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—James Tiberio Kirk, señora.—

—¿Se da cuenta de la importancia de estar aquí hoy, James Kirk?—

Jim no estaba muy seguro. Miró a Spock buscando por ayuda pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en T’Pau, su postura era la epítome de la rigidez.—Eso creo, señora.—

Lo contempló con un gesto inexpresivo que no daba a Jim ningún indicio de si había dicho lo correcto o no.

—Vengan.— anunció ella a todos en la habitación.—Comamos.—

Sarek la guio al comedor, Amanda y Spock siguiendo cerca por detrás. Jim los acompañó, su confianza previa completamente desvanecida. Quería ayudar a Spock, realmente lo quería, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir eso. Esta era la primera vez que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de haber aceptado el plan de Spock. Él no era ningún diplomático y no sabía cómo tratar a un Vulcano que no fuera Spock. E incluso con él era difícil. Pero no creía en situaciones sin salida tampoco, y estaba determinado a hacer que T’Pau lo aceptara, humano o no.

T’Pau tomó el lugar de Sarek a la cabeza de la mesa. Sarek y Amanda se pararon a la derecha y Jim siguió a Spock a la izquiera. Una vez que T’Pau se sentó, el resto también lo hizo. Si Jim admiraba alguna cosa de T’Pau, era que ella ordenaba respeto y autoridad de todos en la habitación. Le recordaba a su propia abuela.

La misma sirvienta del primer día que Jim llegó a Vulcano estaba de regreso.  Entró rápidamente con un carrito que tenía cinco tazones de sopa. Dio un tazón a cada uno y dejó la habitación, presumiblemente para preparar la salida de platillo principal.

Como antes, nadie hizo nada hasta T’Pau lo hizo. Nadie se atrevía a dar una mordida y no hablaban a menos que se dirigieran a ellos. Pero T’Pau no estaba de humor para hablar así que la habitación, estaba en silencio, salvo por el tintineo de las cucharas contra los tazones. Jim se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba bastante seguro que T’Pau lo estaba haciendo como una especie de tortura personal.

Quería decir algo. Diablos, quería gritar, pero cada cierto tiempo Spock lo miraba de cierta forma. Parecía que dijera “mantén tu boca cerrada, no arruines esto.” Seguir las reglas y quedarse en silencio no eran lo suyo pero le prometió a Spock que se portaría bien. Y aunque parezca extraño, decepcionar a Spock era algo que nunca quisiera hacer.

Finalmente el aperitivo terminó y la sirvienta, creía que su nombre era T’Mur, se llevó sus tazones de sopa a cambio de lo que adivinó era lasaña con acompañamiento de vegetales.

Otra vez, T’Pau tomó el primer bocado antes que todos y ahora Jim estaba irritándose realmente por el hecho de seguirla en todo. Su transgresor de reglas interno quería comer la extrañamente visible lasaña primero solo porque sí. Si ella quería decirle algo, deseaba que lo hiciera ya.

T’Pau comió la mitad de su comida y tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar. Ella miró directamente a Spock y después habló con su clara e inexpresiva voz.—Apruebo a tu pareja Spock.—

Lo que sea que Jim estaba esperando que ella dijera definitivamente no era eso.—¿Qué?—dijo Jim, completamente desconcertado.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando.—Para que fueras contra lo que se esperaba de tí, seguiste la lógica y escogiste una pareja basado en compatibilidad, conveniencia, y …cariño.—

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo, sobre todo Sarek, quien tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Jim nunca los había visto así.— ¿Qué?—Jim repitió, mas boquiabierto que la primera vez.

—Jim,— dijo Spock, su tono advirtiéndole que parara.

—Por supuesto,— continuó ella,—Necesitaré iniciar una fusión mental para determinar que un vínculo apropiado será puesto en su lugar antes de que se vuelva necesario.—

Spock se puso rígido al lado de él. No sabía que conllevaba una fusión mental pero eso obviamente no era algo bueno si ponía a Spock así de nervioso.

—Eso no será necesario T’Pau. Jim y yo no hemos fusionado en múltiples ocasiones y le aseguro que somos los suficientemente compatibles para vincularnos. Una fusión mental para determinar eso no es necesario.— Dijo Spock.

Ella levantó una ceja, lo que Jim pensó que era diez veces más amenazante que cualquier vez que Spock y Sarek lo hicieran. —¿Estas cuestionándome Spock?—

Spock se enderezó en su asiento.—No, T’Pau.—

—Está decidido entonces. Después que termine mi cena iniciaremos con la fusión. –

—Sí T’Pau. ¿Podrían disculparme por un momento?— Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar con su comida. Jim casi hizo lo mismo hasta que sintió brevemente el toque de Spock en su hombro.—Jim necesita permiso también.—

Jim frunció el ceño.—Pero no comí el postre todavía.—

Spock lo arrastró de pie y fuera del comedor. Lo empujó al tocador de los invitados. Claramente estaba agitado pero Jim no pudo evitar el tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Sabes lo que deben pensar que estamos haciendo aquí cierto?—

Spock cerró los ojos, exhalando lentamente para recuperar el control.—Eso no importa ya que nuestra farsa pronto será expuesta después de que T’Pau se fusione con  nosotros.—

—Ok, primero que nada simplemente podrías haber dicho “mentira”. No tienes que utilizar un vocabulario sofisticado. Segundo, ¿y qué si se fusiona con nosotros?”

—Porque Jim, ella sabrá que hay en nuestras mentes, sabrá que no estamos casados y nos expondrá. Una vez que mi padre  descubra que no estamos casados me vincularé con T’Pring antes de la puesta de sol.—

—Cálmate Don Drama. Podemos solo, ya sabes, ¿ocultar la información de ella?¿Bloquearla de alguna manera?—

—No están simple. Podría ser capaz de resguardar de ella ciertos pensamientos y recuerdos pero no seré capaz de ayudarte a bloquearla. T’Pau es una muy experta examinadora. Habrá muy poco que tú puedas esconder de ella incluso con años de práctica en técnicas de bloqueo.—

—¿Así que eso es todo?¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?—

—Me temo que no.—

—Bueno talvez ella no diga nada sobre lo nuestro. Parece bastante razonable.— Con toda la confianza que pudo reunir, Jim sabía que no sonaba nada convincente.

Spock suspiró. Su postura estaba un poco encorvada en lugar de estar rígidamente recta. Jim quería confortarlo de alguna manera. Su toque probablemente no sería bienvenido pero si esta sería la última vez que estaría con Spock entonces no perdería esta oportunidad.

Jim envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Spock hasta que él lo miró directo a los ojos. Estaba sorprendido y un poco confundido por las acciones de Jim. Cada instinto vulcano en su cuerpo le decía que esto era inapropiado y que debería moverse inmediatamente. Pero el agarre de Jim era tan fuerte y extrañamente confortante. Él sabía que podía sacudirse fácilmente pero inexplicablemente, una gran parte de él no quería hacerlo.

—Spock, sé que no nos hemos conocido el uno al otro por mucho pero si hay algo que debes saber de mí, es que no creo en las situaciones sin salida. No llegamos tan lejos para renunciar. Ahora tengo un plan pero voy a necesitar que confíes en mi.—

—¿Me va gustar este plan?—

—Probablemente no pero lo voy a hacer de todas maneras. Te dije que no me rendiría.—

Spock suspiró. Ya podía ver que iba a arrepentirse de esto pero hasta ahora Jim había probado ser un inteligente hombre de táctica. Y sin importar que tan terco e ilógico Jim podía ser, él sí confiaba en él. No era algo que fuera fácil para él pero con Jim, casi todo era fácil. Incluso mentir, algo que los Vulcanos no hacían, no era tan difícil cuando Jim estaba ahí a su lado.

—Está bien.¿Pero tendrás cuidado Jim?—

Jim sonrió hermosamente.—Claro que lo tendré. Ahora sal de aquí para que pueda preparar algunas… _cosas_.—

Spock lo miró escépticamente y se dio la vuelta para irse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Jim todavía estaba sujetándolo.  Lo hizo ruborizarse ligeramente y le dió a Jim una mirada para que lo soltara. Le tomó a Jim un muy largo momento para darse cuenta pero cuando lo hizo lo soltó inmediatamente. Un sonrojo se extendió por su cuello y cara lo cual  Spock encontró completamente cautivador.

Jim lo sacó del tocador y Spock se dirigió al comedor. Su madre y padre no lo miraron a los ojos cuando regresó. Sintió algo de vergüenza sabiendo que lo que Jim dijo sobre sus padres asumiendo que ellos estaban haciendo _algo_ en el baño era cierto.

Sólo comió un poco de su comida cuando T’Pau hizo a un lado sus utensilios, señalando que había terminado su cena. Eso significaba que todos tenían que haber terminado también y sus padres asimismo pusieron la comida a un costado. T’Mur recogió los platos y preguntó si necesitaban algo más. T’Pau respondió que no lo necesitaban y una vez que la mesa fue limpiada ella se paró. Todos la siguieron y entraron a la sala donde T’Mur empezó sus preparativos para el té.

Todos se sentaron, bebiendo el té silenciosamente. Spock buscó a Jim en la habitación. Se sentía ansioso por lo que Jim había planeado para engañar a T’Pau, lo cual sabía que era imposible. T’Pau terminó su bebida y esperó. Cualquier especie que pensaba que los Vulcanos eran una raza paciente nunca la habían conocido. Claramente estaba disconforme por hacer esperar sus planes así que Spock estaba agradecido cuando Jim llegó desde la parte de la cocina.

—Me disculpo por llegar tarde pero ya estoy listo para hacer esa cosa de la fusión ahora.— Jim dijo rápidamente. Él saltó ligeramente sobre sus talones y sus manos apretaban sus muslos. Spock y sus padres lo miraron extrañados, incluso T’Pau estaba un poco sobrecogida por su actitud. Pero se levantó de su asiento e indicó a Jim y Spock que se arrodillaran delante de ella. Ellos lo hicieron, aunque Jim se movía con energía reprimida.

T’Pau movió sus manos hacia sus puntos de fusión y Spock relajó sus nervios y mente. Confiaba en Jim pero si él realmente tenía un plan, deseaba que Jim lo hiciera pronto. Cerrando sus ojos, sintió los dedos de T’Pau tocando sus puntos de fusión.

—Tu mente a mi mente. Tus pensamientos a mis pensamientos. — Esperando sentir una pequeña interferencia en su mente como en cualquier otra fusión, estaba sorprendido de solo sentir un ligero tirón en su mente hasta que T’Pau se alejó.

Escuchó gritar a su madre antes de abrir su ojos para ver que la cara de Jim se volvía roja y con erupciones, parecido a como cuando había tenido su ataque alérgico. Jim también estaba respirando más lenta y elaboradamente y Spock casi entro en pánico. Pero recordó que desde la vez del primer ataque de Jim decidió manejar consigo su hypo. Rápidamente, buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño hypo. Ignoró la sorpresa de T’Pau, el shock de su padre, y el ataque de histeria de su madre e inyectó el hypo gentilmente en el cuello de Jim.

Sus ojos azules estaban llorosos y su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras se apoyaba en  Spock. El vulcano puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jim y lo sostuvo hasta que su cuerpo estuvo quieto. Mientras Jim se calmaba, él también lo hacía, su pánico anterior apaciguándose.

—¿Jim?—Preguntó él.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien.—Él susurró , su boca moviéndose contra el cuello de Spock.

Amanda gentilmente movió a Jim lejos de Spock preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Jim asintió. –Eso creo. Creo que solo fue una pequeña reacción alérgica.—

—Pequeña,—dijo ella  con incredulidad.—Tu cara se volvió roja y ¡ese fue el segundo ataque que has tenido en estos días! No se cómo paso eso, le dije a T’Mur todas tus alergias.—

—Probablemente tengo algunas alergias de las que ni siquiera sé, no es su culpa. Creo que sólo necesito recostarme.—

—Claro,—Ella ayudó a Jim a pararse. Ella se puso de frente a T’Pau.—Me disculpo T’Pau pero tal vez puedas fusionarte con ellos en otra ocasión.—

T’Pau hizo una mueca con los labios pero Amanda no espero por una respuesta mientras ayudaba a Jim a llegar a su habitación. Sarek murmuró algo sobre que estaría en su oficina lo cual dejó a Spock solo con T’Pau. Sus latidos estaban disminuyendo a la velocidad normal en comparación del rápido palpitar durante el ataque de Jim.

De repente todo tenía sentido en su mente. El plan de Jim, su ataque. Todo fue orquestado. No fue para nada un accidente. Una intensa furia bramaba dentro de él, más que cualquier otra que hubiera sentido en su vida. Jim gustosamente se puso en peligro solo para que T’Pau no se fusione mentalmente con ellos. La idea de que Jim arriesgara su propia vida otra vez para preservar la mentira de Spock era inconcebible para él.

—Spock,— la voz de T’Pau lo sacó de sus pensamientos y trató de sofocar la rabia que tenía por dentro.—Eso no fue un accidente.—

Spock apretó sus manos y exhaló fuertemente por su nariz. Así que el sacrificio de Jim fue en vano. —¿A qué se refiere T’Pau?—

—No juegues conmigo jovencito. Puede que solo haya tocado sus mentes por solo un momento pero fue lo suficiente.—

—¿Suficiente para qué?—

Sus mirada se tornó de hierro.—James no es tu esposo.—

Spock cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el sofá.—¿Le dirá a mi padre?—

—¿Qué conseguiré con eso?—

Spock la miró con incredulidad. –No va a decirle a mis padres que estoy…—

—Mintiendo. No, no le diré a tus padres que estas mintiendo si no lo haces.—

—Pero- —

—Spock,—interrumpió ella.—Como ya he dicho, solo toque sus mentes por un momento. Normalmente yo, e incluso los más expertos sanadores mentales, no podrían obtener mucha información de un simple toque. Pero contigo  y James, siento  una conexión, una conexión entre dos mentes más fuerte de lo que había visto en décadas.—

Spock estaba por primera vez, muy confundido.—¿Qué está diciendo?—

T’Pau lucía muy molesta—Un humano ha arriesgado su vida dos veces por ti en menos de una semana. Y a menos que me haya convertido en una anciana ciega, eso te afectó.—

Spock aún se sentía desconcertado. ¿Su mente y la mente de Jim tenían una “conexión fuerte”? Ella afirmaba que ¿Jim se preocupaba por él y que él lo reciprocaba? Consideraba a Jim como un muy cercano, no podía decir amigo (los vulcanos no tienen amigos), pero como alguien a quien admiraba mucho. ¿Quería que se casara con Jim después de un periodo de tiempo tan corto?

—T’Pau, ¿esta sugiriendo que me case con Jim?—

—Spock, no tienes mucho tiempo antes de que la fiebre en tu sangre empiece. Tú y Jim son compatibles. Haz lo que es lógico. Haz lo que es correcto.—

—¿Cómo sé qué es correcto?—

—Eso tienes que decidirlo tú.—

Estaba en silencio mientras T’Pau llamaba por un transporte para que la recoja. Después de unos minutos de espera ella salió a la puerta delantera.—Dile a tu padre que hablaré con él por la mañana. Recuerda lo que te dije Spock.— Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Spock no sabía que pensar o hacer. Los últimos minutos habían sido los más ilógicos que había pasado con T’Pau. En lugar de darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, fue a ver a Jim. Su madre estaba dejando su habitación cuando él se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Él está bien, madre?—

—Sí, está bien. Esta no fue tan severa como la última vez, fue una reacción no tan fuerte. Un poco de descanso es todo lo que necesita.—

—Gracias, madre. Creo que también me retiraré temprano.—

—Yo también. Cuando vi su cara de ese color rojo casi me da un ataque.—

—Madre, si estas teniendo problemas cardiovasculares- —

—Estoy exagerando, querido.—ella sonrió.

—Claro.— Amanda lo pasó caminando  y Spock entró a la habitación. Jim se había cambiado y usaba su pijama recostado en  la cama sobre los cobertores, mirando a una PADD. Sentimientos de gratitud y enojo batallaban en él. Jim estaba vivo pero fue él quien se puso a sí mismo en peligro en primer lugar.

—Jim. Te ves bien.—

Jim miró arriba. Spock estaba ilógicamente contento de ver que parecía sentirse culpable.—Oye, Spock. ¿Engañamos a T’Pau?—

Sin importar que tan furioso Spock estuviera con él, no podía decirle la verdad. Puso su vida en riesgo y no quería que pensara que todo había sido para nada. Además, contarle sobre lo que ella había visto en sus mentes era todavía un misterio para él. No quería confundirlo con algo que él aún no entendía. –T’Pau se fue y nuestro secreto está a salvo.—

—Bien. Te dije que mi plan funcionaría.—

Spock entrecerró los ojos.—Te expusiste a apropósito a una alergia. Arriesgaste tu vida. Si no hubiera tenido tu hypo conmigo, desconozco en que condición estarías ahora.—

—No soy un idiota Spock. ¿Piensas que nos sabía que llevabas un hypo contigo? Y solo comí unas pocas nueces que están al final de mi lista de alergias. Nunca estuve en verdadero peligro.—

—Lo que hiciste fue peligroso e irresponsable. Preferiría que nunca te pongas en peligro por mi o por el bienestar de alguien más.—

Jim desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada.—Bueno que pena. Dije que te ayudaría y si eso significa que mi cara se infle como un globo rojo por unos segundos, que así sea.—

Spock no tenía ganas de discutir. Jim era terco y tenía la sensación de que él iría hasta los confines del universo con tal de ayudar a otro. Un admirable y aun así molesto rasgo.

—No obstante, por la duración de este viaje no te pongas en un riesgo innecesario sin por lo menos consultar conmigo antes.—

Jim sonrió.—Esta bien, mandón. Tú ganas esta vez solo porque te asusté con mi astuto plan.—

—Tu plan fue altamente ilógico, y yo no me asusté.—.

—Así que no admitirás que estabas un poquito preocupado.—

—Los vulcanos no se preocupan. –

—Claro que no lo hacen. Ni siquiera por sus esposos, ¿cierto?—

Spock no respondió, inseguro de si Jim estaba bromeando o no. Jim desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada nuevamente. Salto de la cama y fue por el set de ajedrez. Lo puso en la pequeña mesa y se sentó. —¿Vamos a jugar o no?—

Spock no quería perderse la oportunidad de vencer a Jim esta vez. Era bastante temprano así que por las siguientes horas ellos jugaron. Lo hicieron mayormente en silencio esta vez, ambos queriendo relajarse después de un estresante día. De las tres partidas que jugaron, Spock ganó dos. El orgullo era algo que los Vulcanos no tenían pero eso no detuvo a Jim de decirle que su cabeza estaba llena de eso después de cada victoria.

—Y las personas me dicen que yo estoy lleno de eso pero si pudieran verte ahora…—Jim terminó riéndose. Spock acomodó las piezas para una nueva partida, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿No sé de qué puedo estár lleno Jim? Si te refieres a mi victoria, o debería decir victorias, entonces por favor ilumíname.—

—Oh cierra la boca. ¿Te crees la gran cosa solo porque me venciste en el ajedrez?—

—Dos veces.—

—Wow. Bueno, yo te vencí la primera vez que jugamos y una esta noche, así que estamos empatados señor Spock.—

—Puedes enfrentarme de nuevo y tratar de ganar si lo deseas.

Jim levantó las manos en señal de rendición.—Oh, no sé si pueda jugar otra ronda con el oh todopoderoso Gran Maestro Spock.—

—¿Tienes miedo, Jim?—

—Nunca. Pero en serio, me estoy cansando. ¿Tal vez mañana?

Spock estaba ilógicamente decepcionado pero dejó que Jim lo ayudara a acomodar el tablero. Mientras Jim arreglaba la cama, Spock hacia su rutina nocturna. No le tomó mucho y salió listo para otra noche de meditación.

—¿De veras vas a meditar otra vez?— Jim preguntó incrédulo.

—La meditación es necesaria para mantener la mente con una eficiencia óptima.—

—Sí bueno dormir también ayuda con eso.—

—No necesito dormir.—

—Todos necesitan dormir. Sólo duerme en tu cama y yo puedo dormir en el piso.—

—No, Jim. No permitiré que duermas en el piso.—

—Bueno esta cama es suficientemente grande para dos y no estoy intentando seducirte si eso es lo que piensas.—

—Te lo agradezco. Pero no Jim, necesito mi meditación pero si estas preocupado entonces tomare una pequeña siesta después.

Jim tosió.–No estoy preocupado. Si te gusta sentarte en el piso toda la noche entonces ese es tu problema.—

—Gracias por tu información, Jim—

Spock ordenó las luces al cero por ciento así que la única luz venía de sus velas de meditación

—¿Oye, Spock?—

—¿Si?—

—¿Trata de tomar una siesta, bien?—

—¿Estas preocupado, Jim?—

—Cállate, picudo. –

Spock se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras los ronquidos de Jim lo transportaban a su meditación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agrdecen kudos,comentarios y sugerencias :)


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaaaa!!! hay alguien ahi? Saludos :)...espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo. De verdad lloré mucho al traducir la última parte de este capítulo. Muchas gracias al autor original y otro montón de gracias par mi querida angie por sus correciones ...luv u sweetie ;)

Jim despertó, sobresaltado de su sueño, con su corazón latiendo y recuerdos de su pesadilla frescos en su mente. El sudor pegado a su camiseta que también corría por su frente. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación para recordar dónde estaba cuando su mirada se detuvo en Spock. Spock quien estaba sentado al lado de él en la cama, con las cejas estrujadas en confusión. Pero en lo que se enfocó Jim fue en sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos cafés que tenían más preocupación e inquietud de la que Jim había visto jamás en ellos antes.

—Lo siento…siento haber arruinado tu meditación.— Jim apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras, su respiración todavía demasiado pesada, y sus nervios muy inestables. No sabía que más decir. El tener pesadillas, o en la mayoría de los casos memorias, estaba volviéndose algo cada vez menos común con el paso de los años. Su trabajo era estable y lo mantenía ocupado, tenía buenos amigos y un firme sistema de apoyo alrededor de él que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Pero cuando tenía esas pesadillas, ellas eran abruptas y siempre consistían de sus peores memorias.

Y tenía que pasar esta noche en la cama de Spock. No podía sentirse más avergonzado. Spock era usualmente muy calmado y sereno, o al menos intentaba serlo, en situaciones estresantes. Asustarse por una tonta pesadilla definitivamente no luciría bien a los ojos del Vulcano.

Pero Spock no era el estoico Vulcano que intentaba aparentar. Era mitad humano también.— ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?— preguntó él.

Jim miró abajo, apretando el cobertor con sus manos, sintiéndose como el pequeño niño perdido que fue años atrás.

—Si, pero no es-no es gran cosa. Las tengo a veces. Puedes regresar a meditar.—

Jim no podía mirar a Spock. No podía ver sus ojos cafés o ver la manera en que sus cejas se fruncían cuando estaba particularmente confundido por algo. Podía decir que Spock estaba perdido en cuanto a lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía que esperaba que él hiciera, si es que acaso debía hacer algo. Ignorar la situación era lo que cualquier otro Vulcano haría. Pero no Spock.

—Jim…quieres que…los humanos encuentran benéfico el hablar de sus sentimientos.—

—Yo no Spock. Hay algunas cosas que me pasaron que no creo que entenderías.—

—Estaría agradecido si lo intentaras. Déjame entender.—

—Incluso si lo hicieras Spock, no quiero hablar de ello. No ahora.—

—Jim, has hecho tanto por mí. Déjame regresarte el favor. Déjame ayudarte.—

—No hay nada que puedas hacer Spock. No puedes ayudarme.—

—Jim—

—Dije que lo olvidaras.—dijo Jim, muy muy cansado de repente. Se recostó, su cuerpo al lado contrario de Spock.—Solo olvídalo.—

Esperaba que Spock lo escuchara y regresara a dormir, quería que lo hiciera. Hablar de su infancia, familia, o Tarsus, difícilmente lo hacía sentirse mejor. Huesos siempre le dijo que reviviera esos recuerdos, para conquistarlos y dejarlos atrás. Pero no podía, sin importar que tanto tratara. Huesos era su mejor amigo y no podía molestarlo con sus problemas. Los terapistas eran demasiado indiferentes a pesar de decirle lo mucho que se “preocupaban” y que querían ayudar. Era mejor lidiar con sus problemas a solas.

Así que sí, si Spock lo dejaba solo sería ideal y apreciado. Ignorando su todavía rápido palpitar, Jim cerró sus ojos y trató de bloquear sus pensamientos y a Spock sentado a su lado. Esto ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

Fue inesperado cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro que lo forzó a darse la vuelta. Fue forzado a mirar esos ojos cafés de nuevo y sintió que quería llorar.

—No necesitas hablar Jim,— dijo Spock. Su voz era baja y gentil. –Pero no estás solo. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Estoy a tu lado. Dime lo que necesitas de mí y yo lo haré.—

Jim no sabía que decir. Hablar todavía era imposible pero necesitaba a Spock. No sabía cuándo o cómo pero necesitaba a Spock a su lado. No quería estar solo nunca más. Incluso si solo era por unos días, no quería estar solo.

—¿Puedes quedarte? No quiero estar sólo ahora,— los ojos de Spock se ensancharon y Jim se arrepintió de haberlo pedido. Claro que era un pedido estúpido.—Olvídalo, tu no—

—No. No me importa Jim.Me quedaré.— Estaba un poco sorprendido pero más que todo estaba realmente agradecido. El contacto físico era un tema un poco delicado con Spock y no quería perderse de esa oportunidad. No cuando más lo necesitaba porque maldición nunca le había necesitado tanto como ahora.

Esperó hasta que Spock se recostó y lo miró. Se acercó más y más hasta que casi tocan sus narices. Cada tono de café en sus ojos era visible y al mirarlos, teniendo a Spock tan cerca incluso cuando no se estaban tocando, lo calmó de una manera que nunca pensó posible.

Así que Jim continuó mirando a Spock a los ojos hasta que los suyos se cerraron por el agotamiento. Pero el irse a dormir significaba la posibilidad de mas pesadillas y por eso intentó mantener sus ojos enfocados en Spock. Desafortunadamente Spock ya podía leerlo bien. –Duerme,Jim. No hay nada que temer.—

—No quiero dormirme. Pesadillas.—

—Yo estoy aquí. No te dejaré.—

—¿Lo prometes?—

—Lo prometo.— Esa promesa fue dicha con tanto sentido de la protección y devoción que le permitió a Jim cerrar finalmente sus ojos.

________________________________________

Después de la pesadilla de Jim, Spock no quería regresar a dormir. Quería mantenerse despierto toda la noche y resguardarlo, protegerlo, estar seguro de que Jim no tenía ninguna razón para temer por algo nunca más. Era ilógico preocuparse por las pesadillas de Jim, algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Era ilógico preocuparse sobre alguien tan fuerte y capaz como Jim, quien sin duda alguna podía cuidar de sí mismo. Pero nada que concerniera a Jim era lógico.

Sin embargo, días sin sueño le empezaron a pesar y con Jim a su lado, lentamente comenzó a dormir. No pudo haber dormido por más de cuatro horas cuando despertó de nuevo. Esta vez no estaba en su estera de meditación sino en su cama. Y no estaba solo.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente que habia una cómoda pero pesada carga sobre su pecho y cabello cosquilleando contra su cuello. Bajando la vista, vio a Jim durmiendo sobre él con su cara escondida en el cuello de Spock. La subida y bajada del pecho de Spock no parecía distraer a Jim quien, por lo visto, estaba profundamente dormido.

Una batalla interna sucedía dentro de él; salir de la cama para alistarse para su día y subsecuentemente despertar a Jim, o quedarse en la cama para que Jim pudiera obtenere su descanso necesario. Por una vez, la lógica no estaba en su contra cuando se trataba de Jim. Los humanos necesitaban al menos siete horas de sueño tranquilo para funcionar. La noche de Jim no había sido tranquila para nada y necesitaba más tiempo para descansar y mantener su salud. No había ninguna falla en su lógica que le impidiera dejar dormir a Jim encima de él.

Así que se quedó en la cama mirando la cabeza de dorada cabellera cerca de su cara, la inclinación de la amplia espalda de Jim moverse regularmente con su respiración. Estaba contento de quedarse así, viendo a Jim tan calmado y en paz. No había ninguna preocupación sobre matrimonio, pon farr, padres insistentes, o pesadillas que los molestara.

Pero después de media hora podía sentir que Jim despertaba. Solo entonces avergonzadamente se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba descansando sobre la espalda de Jim. No sabía cómo llegó ahí. Lo más seguro es que pasara durante la noche, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello, la movió. Eso fue todo el movimiento que se necesitaba para hacer que Jim perdiera cualquier rastro de sueño.

Jim acurrucó su rostro más profundamente cerca del cuello de Spock con sus brazos envolviéndolo. Spock se acordó de su viejo sehlat I’Chaya quién usualmente dormiría en cama con él. Tenía una tendencia a envolverse todo sobre Spock durante su sueño.

—Jim.— Spock dijo silenciosamente como para no molestar mucho a Jim. — Ya es de día.—

—¿Qué hora es?—Spock vagamente pudo comprender el murmuro somnoliento de Jim.

—Creo que son las 0800. Mi madre debe estar preparando el desayuno ahora.—

El zumbó en acuerdo con él.—Suena bien. Tráeme algo.—

Spock no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa.— No me gustan las migajas en mi cama, Jim.—

—Oh, así que ahora es _tú_ cama señor “ _Me gusta meditar en el piso_.”?—

—Siempre ha sido mi cama. Simplemente eres un invitado.—

—Pero un invitado bienvenido y honorable que merece el desayuno en la cama, ¿cierto?—

Spock miró abajo y notó que Jim lo había estado mirando. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos azules cansados por el sueño, y sus labios agrietados. Ilógicamente, sintió un golpeteó cerca de su corazón, no por primera vez en este viaje.

Jim mantuvo sus ojos sobre él y se relamió los labios. Spock quería decir o hacer algo pero por alguna razón estaba completamente en blanco.

—Spock,— dijo Jim inciertamente.—Creo que necesitamos hablar.—

Spock sintió que Jim estaba a punto de decir algo serio y asintió en anticipación. Cuando Jim abrió su boca, la puerta se abrió de golpe con Sarek parado en el otro lado. Jim inmediatamente rodó de donde se encontraba sobre Spock y se cubrió a si mismo con los cobertores incluso cuando él ya estaba completamente vestido. Spock se sintió avergonzado pero no permitiría que su padre lo notara, así que alzó una ceja en su dirección. Sarek regresó el gesto y tuvo la decencia de no mirar a Jim o a Spock a los ojos cuando habló.

—Tú madre quería saber cuándo nos acompañaran abajo para el desayuno.—

—Dile que en una media hora estaremos ahí.—

Sarek asintió y rápidamente se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Jim y Spock se miraron por un momento el uno al otro antes de que Jim comenzara a reir.—¡No puedo creer que eso acabara de pasar!—

—Ciertamente lo hizo.—

—Oh cielos, eso fue horrible. Probablemente piensa que somos un par de conejos.—

—¿Conejos, Jim?—

—Oye, sé que has estado en la Tierra lo suficiente como para saber de lo que estoy hablando.—

Spock ensancho sus ojos inocentemente e hizo que Jim riera como sabía que lo haría. Admitiría que era un sonido agradable. Cuando sus risas se terminaron, Jim dejó la cama. –Supongo que tengo que empezar a alistarme entonces ya que aparentemente no tendré mi desayuno en cama.—

—No lo harás. Tal vez mañana.—

—Tal vez.— Se miraron el uno al otro más tiempo del que era necesario, especialmente con uno de ellos siendo mitad Vulcano. Eventualmente, Spock se dio la vuelta y Jim estaba por entrar al baño, cuando Spock recordó algo.

—¿Tenias algo que querías decirme Jim?—

—Oh, mmm, olvídalo. Te lo diré después.—

Spock quería preguntar si algo estaba mal pero entonces Jim lo deslumbró con una hermosa sonrisa y se fue.Spock puso cualquier preocupación fuera de su mente y empezó a alistarse para el día.  Él y Jim terminaron alrededor del mismo tiempo y fueron a desayunar. Amanda y Sarek ya habían terminado de hacerlo y estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila bebiendo té. T’Mur debía haber estado esperando por ellos puesto que inmediatamente les trajo la comida. Estaba un poco tibia. Como si se hubiera asentado al aire libre mucho tiempo pero a Jim no le importó y clavó el diente en el equivalente vulcano de huevos.

—Bueno chicos, ¿qué quieren hacer hoy?— preguntó Amanda después de que terminaran la mayor parte de su comida.— Ya sé que Jim terminó con sus conferencias así que finalmente podremos estar juntos.—

Jim miró a Spock diciéndole que todo dependía de él y continuó comiendo los huevos.

—No lo sé, madre. Cualquier cosa que encuentres placentera estará bien.—

Sarek miró a su hijo. Cualquier cosa que su esposa normalmente quisiera hacer seguramente sería una agonía para él. Amanda rió e hizo una lista de las distintas actividades que podrían hacer que incluía obras, jardines botánicos, y visitas a lugares históricos para Jim. También mencionó hacer compras pero los Vulcanos firmemente se negaron.

—Amo a mis Vulcanos pero a veces pueden ser tan aburridos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Jim?—

Jim estaba en un semi—coma de comida pero desganadamente concordó. –Sí, puedes ser un aburrido, Spockums.—

—Ashayam, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una actividad más preferible que gastar créditos en atuendos innecesarios.— dijo Sarek.

—No solo me refiero a ropas, Sarek, pero bueno nada de compras. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces? No digas ir a un museo.—

—Los museos son una fuente valiosa de información. Pero supongo que si tuviera que escoger, me gustaría ver a mi hijo vincularse como era el plan original.—

Jim se retorció en su asiento y Spock miró fijamente a su padre.—Y yo he dicho padre, que lo haremos en el momento apropiado.— dijo Spock.

—¿Y cuándo será eso hijo? ¿Mientras estés en tu Pon Farr, con tu mente perdiendo su control Vulcano? Sería mejor que tú y James solidifiquen el vínculo ahora para que tengan tiempo de acostumbrarse.—

Spock entró en pánico.—Padre por favor, ahora no es el tiempo de discutir esto.—

—No estoy de acuerdo, ahora es el momento perfecto para—

—¿Qué es Pon Farr?—Jim interrumpió. El corazón de Spock se hundió al saber que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Los ojos de Sarek miraron con furia a su hijo y Amanda tampoco estaba lejos de aquello.—¿No sabes lo que es Pon Farr?—

—Umm,no. ¿Debería?—Jim miró a Spock, buscando por respuestas pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una cabeza inclinada.

Amanda ahora miró a su hijo. —S’chn T’gai Spock, no me digas que te casaste sin decirle a tu esposo lo que el Pon Farr es.— Spock no dijo nada.—Respóndeme.—

—No.— Lo dijo tan bajo que Jim  apenas pudo oírlo. Estaba poniéndose nervioso. No sabía qué demonios era el Pon Farr pero considerando la manera en que Sarek y Amanda estaban reaccionando era algo aparentemente importante. Lo último que quería era meter a Spock en problemas con sus padres, no ahora cuando habían llegado tan lejos.

—Miren, estoy seguro que solo se le olvido.—dijo Jim. –No puede ser gran cosa, ¿cierto?—

—Spock, explica a tu pareja en este instante lo que deberías haberle dicho hace tanto tiempo.— La voz de Sarek era cortante. Spock alzó la cabeza y Jim podía ver el tumulto en sus ojos cafés. Se  arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta pero al mismo tiempo desesperadamente quería saber cuál era el lío y por qué Spock se lo había escondido.

—El Pon Farr es,— Spock comenzó con una exhalación. –Es el tiempo vulcano de apareamiento después de que un Vulcano alcanza los treinta o más años. Después de eso pasara otra vez cada siete años. Cuando un Vulcano se aparea durante el Ponf Farr su vínculo finalmente se completa. Durante nuestro tiempo, los Vulcanos nos despojamos de toda nuestra lógica y podemos volvernos feroces y violentos hasta que nuestra necesidad es satisfecha.—

—Oh.— Jim no veía el problema. ¿Qué si los Vulcanos tenían una necesidad biológica para aparearse? No era como si pudieran evitarlo.

—Creo que te estas olvidado de algo más.— dijo Amanda secamente.

Spock cerró los ojos.—Si un vulcano no se aparea, entonces muere.—

El corazón de Jim se aceleró. No sabía que pensar. ¿Spock moriría si no encontraba una pareja?Ni siquiera quería pensar en Spock muriendo.—¿Cuándo es tu Pon Farr, Spock?— Spock no lo miró a los ojos. —¿Spock?— dijo más fuerte, con las manos temblando.

—Mi cumpleaños número treinta fue un mes atrás. Tengo un mes, posiblemente dos si tengo suerte. Semanas, si es que no.—

Un mes. Spock tenía un mes para conseguir a alguien o morir. Morirse. No podía manejar esto. Necesitaba pensar.

Jim se paró, su silla hizo un fuerte chirrido en la silenciosa habitación. Camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al patio.

—Jim, por favor.—

—¡No!Solo…no,Spock. No quiero hablar contigo.—

Cuando Jim se fue, Amanda miró una vez más a su hijo. Esta vez su mirada tenía más decepción que ira. Se levantó y dejó la habitación, dejando a padre e hijo solos. Sarek quería reprender a su hijo cuando este alzó la voz,—Padre, por favor detente. No necesito tus reproches. Ya sé que erré. Solo déjame.—

Sarek no estaba de acuerdo pero podía ver que su hijo estaba herido. Decidió no decir nada por ahora y dejarlo en paz.

Spock no supo cuánto tiempo espero en la mesa. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la traición que vió reflejada en la cara de Jim. Sabía que debería haberle a dicho a Jim sobre el Pon Farr mucho antes. Jim dejó todo para ayudarlo y Spock ni siquiera pudo decirle la razón por que estaba en Vulcano en primer lugar. No solo hubiera hecho su mentira más fácil sino que también Jim no estaría afuera furioso con él.

Después de lo que se sintió más de una hora, Spock salió al patio. Vio a Jim sentado en una banca en el jardín de su madre. El área tenía control de temperatura pero podía ver el sudor en la espalda de la camiseta de Jim.

—Jim.—

Él no se dio la vuelta. Su inexpresiva mirada estaba detenida sobre las plantas y flores en frente de él. Spock se acercó más hasta que estaba justo a la derecha de él. Jim parpadeó y luego volvió a enfocar su vista al jardín. Spock intentó de nuevo.—Jim, por favor. Mírame.—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque deseo disculparme.—

—Adelante. No cambia el hecho de que me mentiste. De que vas a morir y no lo dijiste.—

—Debería haberlo hecho. El Pon Farr no es contado a personas de otros mundos. Es privado incluso entre los Vulcanos. Al principio no vi la relevancia en decírtelo pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error.—

—¡Me importa un cuerno tu  maldito secreto ciclo sexual Vulcano! – Jim se paró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. —¡Estoy molesto porque vas morirte, idiota!¿Qué es lo que pensabas que iba a pasar cuando me fuera?¿Esperar hasta que tu Pon Farr te golpeara y encontrar a cualquier chica con la que vincularse?¿O solo ibas a esperar por lo mejor y terminar muerto?

—Admito que no pensé en lo que pasaría una vez que te fueras——

—¡Exacto!¿Quieres morir, Spock?—

—No. Hubiera encontrado una salida, Jim. Hay teorías que sostienen que un vulcano puede meditar y hacer que el Pon Farr se desvanezca.—

—¿Funciona?—

—No se ha probado.—

Jim rió pero no tenía nada de humor. –¿Así que pensaste que podrías traer a un chico cualquiera para conocer a mami y papi para que no tuvieras que vincularte y que todo estaría bien? ¿No entiendes que morirás si no te vinculas Spock?—

Spock estaba empezando a molestarse.—Lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa. Me has ayudado lo suficiente, ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?—

—¡Porque no puedo dejarte morir!—

—¿Por qué no?—

—¡Porque te amo!—

Spock retrocedió un paso de donde se encontraba con Jim. No lo entendía. ¿Jim lo amaba?—¿Qué?—

Jim suspiró y deslizó su mano sobre su cabello. Spock podía ver que sus ojos se ponían llorosos.—Te amo. Sé que es loco decirlo, no nos hemos conocido el uno al otro  por mucho tiempo, y a veces quiero arrancarte el fleco de la maldita cabeza pero te amo. Y no quiero regresar a San Francisco a menos que tu estés a mi lado. No puedo dejarte morir, Spock.—

—Jim yo…yo no entiendo.—

—Yo tampoco. Nunca había estado enamorado antes. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé si esto es amor pero sé que cuando me enteré de que tu podrías morir, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Porque la idea de vivir sin ti, no puedo explicar cómo me dolería. Haría lo que sea para ayudarte.—

El corazón de Spock se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.—Jim…Jim yo no sé. No entiendo.—

Jim agarro ambas manos de Spock y las puso cerca de su corazón. –Sé que esto es algo loco pero, si me aceptas, yo me vincularé contigo. No tienes que pasar por esto solo. Y si tal vez no te sientes de la misma manera que yo ahora, entonces tal vez…lo harás después de que nos conozcamos mejor. Pero sé que quiero estar contigo. Más que nada.—

Spock cerró sus ojos. Podía sentir una ola de las emociones de Jim. Adoración, confusión, esperanza y otra inexplicable pero familiar emoción. Esas y muchas más emociones revoloteaban dentro de él y se volvió mucho. Se soltó de las manos de Jim y pudo ver claramente el dolor en su rostro.

—Los vulcanos no aman, Jim. Si eso es lo que estás buscando, no puedo dártelo. Vincularte conmigo, sería ilógico de tu parte.—

 Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Jim.—No digas eso. No digas que no eres capaz de amar.¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no te sientes al menos la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti?No me digas que esto fue no correspondido. Sé que sientes esto también, Spock.—

Spock no podía mirar a Jim.No podía ver más esos ojos azules envueltos en dolor. No podía ser responsable por ese dolor otra vez. Jim merecía alguien que pudiera amarlo. Justo como Nyota. Y como Vulcano, sería imposible para él reciprocar esos sentimientos.

—Lo siento, Jim. Pero no te amo.No puedo amarte.—

—¿Cuál de los dos es?¿No puedes o no quieres?—

—Por favor no hagas esto más dificil, Jim. Por favor. Vete.—

Jim sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la casa. –Bueno. Pero eres un cobarde, Spock. Yo sé que puedes amar. Sólo tienes miedo. Te escondes detrás del hecho de que eres un Vulcano como una excusa de que no sientes. Dios sabe que tengo mis problemas, y tal vez no sea el hombre más emocionalmente estable que exista, pero cuando encuentre la felicidad estoy malditamente seguro que no dejare que se escape de mis dedos.—

Spock miró en agonía como Jim entraba en la casa. Sintió sus piernas agotarse y desplomarse en la banca. Tenía el presentimiento que esta sería la última vez que alguna vez vería a James Tiberius Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy entre dos opciones:  
> a) publicar lo que queda completo, lo que significaría que el próximo capitulo seria un laaaargo capítulo final o  
> b) Dividir la siguiente parte en dos capítulos más. 
> 
> Sugerencias? Espero sus comentarios. :)


	9. Parte IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el crédito a luck_and _miracles...por dejarme traducir la historia. Sorry si me tarde mucho... y sin mas que decir ...aqui esta el capítulo. :3
> 
> Todo mi amor a mi beta angie!!

Spock no sabía que pensar o sentir mientras miraba el jardín de su madre. En cualquier otro momento, estar aquí afuera le hubiera traído paz. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero Jim se había ido,  posiblemente para siempre, ni siquiera el ver las florecientes rosas de su madre podían tranquilizar su mente.

La imagen de Jim llamándolo cobarde se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Era cierto?¿Realmente tenía miedo a amar? No. Eso era imposible. No podía tener miedo de algo que no era una posibilidad. Un Vulcano no podía amar. El amor era una emoción. Los vulcanos no se permitían el sentir las emociones, debían suprimirlas.

Su padre decía eso. Se casó con su madre por lógica, no amor. El amor no era necesario. Y si Jim pensaba que necesitaba amor, entonces él estaba siendo  ilógico, no Spock.

—Soy un tonto— Spock suspiró. El arrepentimiento lo hizo pensar en Jim. ¿Había hecho caso a Spock?¿Se había ido ya de Vulcano?¿Decidió quedarse?¿Nunca vería su sonrisa o sus ojos azules otra vez?

Y después estaban las palabras de T’Pau. Ella afirmaba que él y Jim tenían una “conexión fuerte”. Si eso era cierto entonces ¿realmente había cometido un error al rechazar la propuesta de Jim?¿Fue correcto hacerlo?

Suspiro otra vez y después escuchó pisadas detrás de él. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que era su padre. El que Sarek viniera era preferible a lo que hiciera su madre quien sabía que utilizaría esto como una de las pocas ocasiones para levantar la voz. Al menos su padre no lo haría.

Sarek se paró al lado de Spock. Hacerse a un lado para darle espacio a su padre para sentarse seria lo educado pero ahora no le importaba. Sarek esperó por un minuto hasta que fue al patio y se trajo una silla y la puso en frente de su hijo. Spock apartó la mirada para que no tuviera que mirarlo. Era por su causa que se había tenido que casar con T’Pring en primer lugar, lo que había hecho que conociera a Jim. Si nunca hubiera conocido a Jim, no estaría sintiendo dolor en este momento. Era lógico estar molesto con su padre por eso.

—¿Estas al tanto de que tu esposo se marchó?—dijo Sarek.

Su corazón le dolía. –Sospeché que esa sería una posibilidad.—

—Tu madre no está contenta contigo. Y yo tampoco.—

—Sospeché eso también.—

—Era tu deber como esposo y como Vulcano decirle a tu pareja lo que el vincularse conlleva. Si bien es cierto que no conozco muy bien las complicaciones de las emociones humanas, no puedo decir que culpo a James por su enojo contra ti. Como embajador, creo que la comunicación es importante para cualquier relación.—

Spock apretó sus manos. La decepción de su padre, la furia de su madre y la partida de Jim todo se volvió demasiado. Sus años del tan practicado control Vulcano desaparecieron. No podía continuar esta mentira. –Gracias por tu consejo padre pero es innecesario ya que Jim no es mi esposo. Se ha ido para bien y dudo que lo vea alguna vez de nuevo.—

Spock se sintió ilógicamente satisfecho al ver a su padre boquiabierto. No duró mucho cuando la cara de Sarek se transformó en una de ira. —¿A qué te refieres con que James no es tu esposo?—

—Era una treta. No quería casarme con T’Pring y le pedí a Jim que pretendiera ser mi esposo. Antes de mi llegada solo lo conocía por menos de un día.—

—¿Qué hay de tu Pon Farr, Spock?¿Pensaste en lo que pasaría ya que no tienes pareja?—

—No lo sé. Supongo que tendrás que encontrarme una pareja Vulcana después de todo. Tú ganas, padre.—

—Yo no gano nada. ¿Cómo puedo “ganar” cuando puedo ver que mi hijo es infeliz?—

—No soy infeliz, padre. Como tú dijiste, es lógico asegurar el bienestar de uno y la longevidad. Necesito una pareja para vivir. Es lógico.—

—¿Qué hay de James?—

Spock miró escépticamente a su padre.—¿Qué hay con él?—

—Spock, ¿piensas que soy un tonto o eres en realidad uno tú mismo?—

—¿Padre?—

—Tú y James. Si lo encuentras y haces las paces entonces no habrá necesidad de encontrar una nueva pareja.—

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.—

Sarek casi suspira en frustración. –Spock, ¿te acuerdas cuando eras más joven y me preguntaste porque me casé con tu madre?—

—Claro que sí. Me dijiste que era lo lógico.—

—Eso no era completamente cierto,— Sarek hizo la mirada a un lado, incómodo por hablar con su hijo sobre esto. —¿Qué es lo que sientes por James, Spock?—

—¿Sentir? Siento que es un hombre que recién conocí y quien me ha ayudado mucho.—

—¿Eso es todo?¿Tienes…sentimientos románticos por él?—

Spock miró a un costado. ¿Por qué su padre estaba preguntándole esto? Nunca había pensado que su padre algún día le preguntaría si tenía sentimientos, especialmente unos de naturaleza romántica. –Eso sería imposible. Los Vulcanos no sienten amor.—

—Pienso que tú sabes que eso no es cierto Spock. Los vulcanos sentimos, tanto como cualquier otro humano. Cuando te vi con James, pude ver que estabas muy…feliz. Y no eres tan buen actor hijo mío.—

Spock se sonrojo un poco. –Bueno no importa lo que sienta o no por Jim. No es aceptable. Jim me dijo eso, que me ama. No podía estar con el sabiendo que nunca podría reciprocar esos sentimientos. Preferiría que la fiebre de mi sangre me tome que herirlo nuevamente.—

—Entonces no lo lastimes. No tengas miedo de reciprocar esos sentimientos Spock.—

—Pero padre, no puedo. Yo soy vulcano y—

— Spock. ¿Sabes porque me casé con tu madre? Me casé con ella porque la amo.

Spock apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su padre apenas admitiría un pequeña emoción, habia pasado la mayor parte de su niñez diciéndole que la reprimiera, y un así le estaba diciendo que amaba a su madre. Sabía que sus padres se preocupaban el uno por el otro y sospechaba que su madre amaba a Sarek, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero su padre nunca admitió amarla.

—No hay nada malo con amar, Spock.— continuo Sarek. –No es algo que yo o la mayoría de los Vulcanos digan en voz alta, pero es necesario. Ya sean románticos o de otra manera, muchas formas de vida humanoide necesitan amor. Mientras no permitas que te controle, puede ser una muy…útil emoción.—

Asi que lo que sentía por Jim, ¿era aceptable? No era menos Vulcano por lo que sentía. Su atracción hacia Jim. Su necesidad de estar cerca de él y protegerlo como si no hubiera otro. ¿Era amor? Quería estar al lado de Jim siempre en cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Y si T’Pau estaba en lo correcto, entonces no tendrían problemas al vincularse. La sola idea de compartir su mente con la de Jim, nunca estar separados, mandaba un escalofrió a su columna. Lo quería, lo necesitaba.

—Amo a Jim.—

—Entonces sugiero que vayas por él.—

Sarek estaba en lo correcto. Spock tomó su PADD y revisó los horarios de los transportes de regreso a la Tierra. Había sólo uno por la tarde y estaba programado para partir en poco más de hora y media. Spock se paró, un arrebato de energía y propósito surgió de su cuerpo. Necesitaba parar a Jim antes de irse y decirle como se sentía. –Debo irme, padre.—

Spock estaba entrando a la casa cuando escuchó a su padre llamándole. –Spock, apreciaría mucho si no le dijeras a tu madre que tú y James nunca estuvieron casados. Ella aprecia mucho a James y no sería prudente si ella descubriese tu mentira.—

—Tal como no sería prudente que descubriera que me dijiste que te casaste con ella por lógica y no por amor.—

Sarek levanto una ceja a su hijo antes de asentir tímidamente. Spock asintió también. Antes de correr a su auto.

_________________________________________________

Jim se sentó en el área de embarque y espero para que su número de abordaje sea llamado. Después de su conversación con Spock sabía que no podía quedarse más en esa casa. Tal vez alguna día ambos podrían convertirse en amigos otra vez pero ahora la herida en su corazón todavía estaba abierta y dolía mucho. Se sentía mal por irse sin una explicación para Amanda. Parecía realmente molesta cuando él se fue pero no tenía las agallas para decirle que la relación de él y de Spock era falsa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea del Vulcano. Honestamente pensaba que ellos tenían algo especial, que Spock se sentiría de la misma manera que él. Aunque probablemente era para bien que no lo hiciera. ¿Jim Kirk enamorado? Huesos seguro se reiría mucho ante esa idea. De todas maneras, tal vez estaba equivocado sobre el querer a Spock. Lo había conocido por menos de una semana. Era enteramente posible que su estúpido enamoramiento hubiera crecido demasiado que pensó que era amor. Huesos le había dicho que tendía a apegarse a las personas muy rápido lo cual era una de las muchas razones por las que intentaba no hacerlo.

Pero ¿a quién estaba engañando? Spock era distinto de cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Inteligente, atento e ingenioso. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera condenadamente sexy. Incluso su obsesivo sentido de la lógica y su corte de tazón no eran tan molestos como el recordaba. Demonios, estaba arruinado.

Por el intercomunicador escucho su vuelo anunciado. Se limpió los ojos, se levantó, e intentó alejar de sus pensamientos a Spock. Una vez que regresara a la Tierra podría volver a su vida como si nunca hubiera amado al Vulcano.

Este transbordador era más pequeño que en el que había llegado a Vulcano y con menos personas en el también. La compañía de cierto alguien estaba ausente también y pensó en que hacerse amigo de otro vulcano no sería una buena idea. Así que escogió un asiento cerca de la ventana y lejos de otros pasajeros. Una larga y pacífica siesta para despejar su mente era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

No tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar sus ojos cuando escucho el sonido de voces en alto fuera del transbordador Jim estiró la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando Spock irrumpió por la puerta con dos voluminosos guardias de seguridad detrás de él.

—¿Spock?—

Los ojos de Spock se encontraron con los de Jim. Su aspecto desaliñado y sus mejillas  cubiertas por un leve tono verde lo hacían más atractivo que nunca. Jim contuvo el aliento mientras sentimientos de completo desaliento vinieron rápidamente a él el segundo que vio esos ojos cafés de nuevo. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Uno de los guardias de seguridad trato de alcanzar a Spock pero el medio Vulcano se apartó. Saco su billetera y se la arrojó al guardia. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Jim. –Mi padre es el embajador Sarek y pertenezco a la Casa de Surak— Revisar su identificación y escuchar ese anuncio fue todo lo que necesitaban los guardias para retirarse y para que todos los pasajeros enfocaran su atención  en ellos.

Jim se paró de su asiento y encaró a Spock pero cuidadosamente mantuvo su distancia. La sensación de confianza y el sentimiento de ser protegido que Spock le había hecho sentir estaban casis despedazados ahora. No quiso acercarse demasiado otra vez sólo para ser lastimado.

Spock vio su aprensión y no intentó moverse más cerca. Relajó su postura y le sostuvo la mirada. –Jim, por favor no te vayas. Quédate en Vulcano para que podamos discutir esto.—

—No me voy a quedar aquí, Spock. Y ya dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber.  No te intereso, no como tú a mí.  Dolería mucho el quedarme. –

—¿Todavía me amas?—

—Maldición Spock.—

—¿Lo haces?¿Todavía me amas?—

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Jim. Se odiaba por dejar que pasara. –Rayos Spock, ¿vas hacerme decirlo en voz alta? Está bien, te amo. Te amo tanto que cuando me dijiste que tú no lo hacías sentí que iba a morirme. Es como si perdiera la mitad de mi alma. ¿Estas feliz ahora?—

Los ojos cafés de Spock brillaron.—Estoy excepcionalmente feliz.—

—¿Qué?—

—Jim toda mi vida sentí que era equivocado que un vulcano sintiera amor. Hasta este día, todavía tengo que decirle a mi propia madre  que la amo por temor a que no ser lo suficientemente Vulcano. Pero Jim, cuando estoy contigo, no tengo miedo de eso. No me preocupo de ser lo suficientemente Vulcano o Humano. Contigo, me olvido de eso, Contigo, soy simplemente yo mismo.—

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—

—No puedo comprender mi vida sin ti. Si paso solo la mitad de mi vida a tu lado, la consideraré una vida bien vivida.—

—Spock—

—Te amo. No quiero tener miedo nunca más. Quiero despertar contigo en mi cama cada mañana. Deseo que te conviertas en parte de mi familia y convertirme en parte de la tuya. Deseo vincularme contigo de la manera Vulcana y Humana y de todas las maneras que tu desees. Y vivir mi vida sin escucharte llamarme por incesantes sobrenombres otra vez seria anatema para mi.—

Jim lloró abiertamente ante eso. — ¿Me amas?—

—Te amo.—

—¿Sin arrepentimientos?—

—Nunca. Por todo el tiempo que me aceptes.—

Jim sonrió tan ampliamente que pensó que su cara se rompería.— ¿Está proponiéndose, Señor Spock?¿Esta vez en serio?

Spock le devolvió la sonrisa. En cualquier otro humano se hubiera visto pequeña pero para un Vulcano estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.— ¿Te casarías conmigo?—

—No te veo de rodillas.—

—Jim.—

—Spock.—

El Vulcano obedientemente se puso en una rodilla y sujeto la mano de Jim con la suya. El cosquilleo que Jim sintió cuando se besaron la primera vez estaba de regreso pero cien veces más fuerte. Sonrió mientras Spock lo miraba a los ojos, esta vez muy seriamente.

—James Tiberious Kirk, ¿te casarías conmigo?—

Jim no perdió tiempo en levantar a Spock y besarlo fuertemente. Esta vez el beso era real. No había fingimiento, no había falsa pretensión. Jim puso toda la cantidad de amor y adoración que pudo en ello y Spock reciprocó de igual manera o tal vez más. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y movió sus dedos en la suave cabellera de Spock. Sintió los suaves y arqueados labios de Spock moviéndose ansiosa pero amorosamente contra los suyos. Spock lo besó como si fuera la cosa más preciada pero lo sostuvo de la cadera firme y protectoramente, determinado a no dejarlo ir.

Jim no quería parar. Quería quedarse en este momento para siempre. Y lo hubiera hecho si la realidad no se hubiera asentado y  se diera cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Lentamente, se alejó de Spock después de darle una suave mordida al labio inferior. La respiración de Spock se detuvo pero dejo de besarlo. Eso no lo contuvo de mirar a los ojos de Jim con amor y deseo.

Jim apartó la vista para observar a los entrometidos ojos Vulcanos que parecían ser más juiciosos de lo usual. No los culpaba. Una declaración de amor entre un Vulcano y un humano era algo que probablemente era raro para ellos. Además, un pequeño transbordador no era el más romántico de los escenarios.

—Nos están mirando.— Jim susurró a Spock.

Spock hundió sus manos más profundamente en Jim para acercarlo  más cerca. Se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente una vez más.—Encuentro que en este momento, no me importa.—

Jim rió y tocó su frente con la de Spock. –Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias. Siguiente capítulo....chan chan chaaaan...final!! Sera corto así que espero que saboreen bien esta parte.


	10. Parte X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien...quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia :). Creo que es la tercera que termino de traducir. Lo se, lose, me tardé mucho pero les pido disculpas. A Angie que se toma su valioso tiempo para corregir mis errores: un millón de gracias!. Recuerden esta es sólo una traducción y pueden encontrar el link a la historia en su idioma original al principio.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

El sol vespertino brillaba a través de la ventana, sus rayos golpeaban el cuerpo desnudo de Jim. Su sueño era ya tenue y la brillante luz era todo lo que necesitaba para despertarlo. La primera cosa de la que fue consciente era del dolor presente en todo su cuerpo. Había moretones en sus brazos, torso, espalda, piernas y otros lugares innombrables. La segunda cosa fue el palpitar en su cabeza. Era como tener el peor dolor de cabeza pero era un dolor bueno. Un dolor necesario. La tercera cosa que advirtió era que los fuertes brazos de Spock lo envolvían firmemente por atrás. Tenía su nariz acurrucada contra el cuello de Jim.

Jim encontraba adorable los pequeños ronroneos que Spock estaba haciendo. Podía sentir cada reverberación contra su espalda y mandaba una sensación tiritante por su cuerpo. Esta era la primera mañana en cuatro días que no despertaba con Spock ya sea mordiendo alguna parte de su cuerpo o molestándolo, en espera de que Jim despertara para así poder tomarlo **.**

Estaba agradecido de que el pon farr estuviera desvaneciéndose. Al principio, la idea de un día largo de sexo intenso fue un sueño hecho realidad. Pero después del primer día la novedad se disipó  y quería a su lógico e irritante Spock de vuelta.

A pesar de quedarse en cama por días, difícilmente pudieron dormir y Jim quería que Spock durmiera tanto como fuera posible. Así que intentó mantenerse quieto e ignorar el dolor en su mente y cuerpo. Después de un rato se volvió demasiado como para ignorarlo y se movió para tratar de levantar a su pesado Vulcano de encima.

Spock ronroneó más fuerte y apretó su agarre alrededor de Jim. Enterró su cara más profundamente en el cuello de Jim e inhaló la esencia de su pareja. Jim estaba conmovido **,** pero más que nada quería una hypo para deshacerse de su dolor. Y el realmente odiaba las hypos.

-¿Oye, cariño, déjame ir si? Quiero un poco de agua y una hypo y volveré.-dijo Jim calmadamente.

A Spock no parecía gustarle la idea para nada. Su lógica estaba regresando lentamente y sabía que debía dejar que su pareja se recuperara pero su instinto básico Vulcano quería a Jim cerca de él todo el tiempo. Pero después de mordisquear el cuello de Jim decidió dejarlo ir. Por un momento al menos.

Después de que Spock lo liberó, se dio la vuelta y le dio un besito en la nariz. Fue recompensado con la mirada gentil  de Spock antes de ir al baño. Intentó ser rápido al limpiarse porque aun cuando el vínculo estaba completamente establecido, sentía el recelo de Spock ante el hecho de que estuviera lejos.

Jim se arrastró a la cama después de que terminó y Spock inmediatamente se envolvió alrededor de él una vez más. A Jim no le importaba acurrucarse y regresó el abrazó de su esposo. Esposo. Jim sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, ashayam?-

-¿Ashayam?¿Quién es ahora el de los apodos bebito?-

Spock mordisqueó la oreja de Jim.-Explícate.-

-Tan mandón. Y no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo raro que fue que cuando te conocí la primera vez y no me agradaste, y luego tuve que pretender que me gustabas y ahora no puedo imaginarme la vida si ti. Es loco cómo funciona la vida, ¿no?-

-Ciertamente, y nuestra farsa es ahora realidad.-

-Bueno, era tú _mentira_ esposito. Y técnicamente sólo nos casamos de manera Vulcana ahora. No de manera humana. Tu mamá planeará nuestra “renovación de votos” por meses hasta que este perfecta. Creo que invitó a la mitad de San Francisco.-

-Sí. Estaba excepcionalmente molesta de que no estuviera ahí para nuestra “primera boda”. Pero ahora, podré conocer a tu familia esta vez.-

-Créeme, te amarán. Probablemente, te amarán más de lo que me aman a mí honestamente.-

-No creo que eso sea cierto.-

Jim usó su mano izquierda para entrelazarla con la de Spock. A través del vínculo sentía la excitación creciente de Spock pero al momento estaba más relajado y contento de tener a Jim en sus brazos. Jim miró a sus manos e imaginaba el anillo que pronto ahí estaría.

-¿Estamos completamente locos como para casarnos?-Spock se tensó al lado de él. –Oye, cálmate, te amo. Es solo, ¿no crees que fue demasiado para tan poco tiempo?-

-Tal vez sí. ¿Crees en el destino Jim?-

-¿No me digas que tu si?-

-No, eso sería ilógico. Aunque, si lo hiciera, creo que el nuestro era estar juntos.-

Jim besó la mano de Spock.-Eres un adulador **.** Así que, ¿tengo que agradecer al destino por mandarme a Vulcano?-

-Por la razón que tú quieras, no puedo estar más agradecido de que te hayas sentado al lado de mí en el transbordador.-

-Y que haya dicho sí a ser tu esposo falso.-

-Y ahora estas verdaderamente “atrapado conmigo”.-

Lo besó lenta y ruidosamente **.**  La cantidad de amor que tenía por este loco Vulcano le asombraba a veces y el hecho de que Spock lo amara igualmente era incluso más asombroso. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Eso definitivamente está bien por mí.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias queridos y queridas que me acompañaron a lo largo de los capítulos. Prometo seguir con el resto...lento pero seguro. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya se vienen dos historias más. Y las actualizaciones del resto de las historias...solo un poco de paciencia. :3 Se agradecen kudoes, comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
